


Мы здесь принимаем необдуманные решения

by Eliza_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Discussion of Abortion, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, Miscarriage, Talking, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: — Как бы мне не хотелось признать третий вариант, второй всё-таки правдивее. Эй, — она стукнула костяшкой по лбу Питера, будто ища среди всей этой паники спрятанный мозг, — в этом участвовали двое.И это очевидная правда. Она была на таблетках, чего обычно вполне хватало; в конце концов, вагинальный секс слишком переоценён.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	Мы здесь принимаем необдуманные решения

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, прежде всего!  
> Я поставила рейтинг за подробно рассматриваемую тему и за серьёзное обсуждение секса. Это всё равно скорее джен с элементами гета, потому что это очевидно фик, сосредоточенный на подростковой беременности, но отношения играют не последнюю роль. Вы также должны знать, что у Питера с ЭмДжей в постели царит лайтовые Дом\саб отношения; это никак не влияет на их социальное поведение и не описывается подробно в тексте, только последствия, однако, если вы против этого, можете закрыть. Но это то, что формирует вину Питера больше эмоционально.  
> Здесь не игнорируется смерть Тони; это то, что беспокоит ЭмДжей (а также ещё несколько вещей с её стороны), когда они решают, действительно ли хотят делать аборт.  
> Всё, что я знаю об аборте в США — это сериал Половое воспитание и статьи из интернета, так что, хэй, можете меня поправить в случае чего.  
> Это где-то пост!чп2, но игнорирование раскрытие личности.  
> Также ЭмДжей принимает здесь не совсем верные решения по отношению к своим родителям. Пожалуйста, не берите это в пример, какой бы реакции вы не боялись.  
> Это сложная работа. Вы предупреждены.

Мишель начала понимать, что что-то не так, когда впервые не захотела Питера. Точнее, немного не так.

Он лежал перед ней, весь в своих шрамах и синяках, усталый после очередной битвы, но единственное, чего хотела Мишель — это позаботиться о нём, стереть каждый шрам, который она видела. И даже если она хотела приковать этого придурка к радиатору наручниками из вибраниума и никогда не отпускать, что же, она этого никогда не делала.  
(если говорить именно про никогда и про радиатор).

Но сейчас она потянулась за мазью — которая обычно была на тумбочке для действительно тяжёлых синяков, когда им нужно было идти в школу через два–три часа, — и начала аккуратно растирать её.

— ЭмДжей? — чуть приглушённо спросил Питер, поворачивая голову вбок. — Я сделал что-то не так?

Она раздражённо выдохнула, больше злясь на себя, чем на эту прекрасную спину и лучшую задницу Нью-Йорка. Она знала, что Питер не любил, когда его царапинами занимались слишком сильно, потому что это заставляло его быть ещё более безбашенным во время боя. В итоге ЭмДжей просто легла на него сверху, обнимая руками.

— Извини. Я, похоже, не в настроении.

— Хэй, всё в порядке, — он приподнял её, будто она ничего не весила, и перевернулся на спину, чтобы она легла на его живот. — Ты столько печёшься над моим удобством, но ты не должна забывать про своё. Почему ты не сказала сразу? — он убрал прядь с её лица. — Что-то случилось?

Она отрицательно помотала головой и положила голову на его грудь, прислушиваясь к размеренному сердцебиению.

Она обожала Питера в постели. В основном из-за его отзывчивости и открытости, немного меньше — из-за отсутствовавшей неловкости, что бы он или она ни предложили, и серьёзности, но совсем капельку из-за того, что она могла трогать и касаться его абсолютно везде, удостоверившись, что он живой и дышит.

У них были неприятные моменты. К примеру, когда они пробовали асфиксию, как бы Мишель ни готовилась, она всё равно чертовски боялась. Ей не понравилось. Ей надо было слышать, как Питер дышал, видеть это. Питер?.. Ну, это был именно тот момент, когда они разошлись во мнениях. Он уговорил её на ещё один раз, и после этого они не пробовали, потому что он видел, как ей было неудобно. Они поговорили об этом и забыли как страшный сон.

Мишель не нравилось, когда она не понимала, что происходит.

— Что, хочешь пообниматься?

— О, заткнись, Паркер.

Питер рассмеялся, но послушно замолчал. Ну, не самый их провальный секс, даже учитывая, что они не начали. Первый раз Питер случайно прилип боком к стене, и вот это было неловко.

Она решила отпустить это, чем бы оно ни было.

Но это повторилось.

Второй раз был более странный. Она даже не видела всех его ран. Это была просто продолговатая царапина на щеке, которую Пит замазал тональником — надо будет научить подбирать тон правильно, хотя растушёвано неплохо, — чтобы не сильно выделялся процесс заживления.

В животе что-то скрутило от настоящего беспокойства.

— Ты правда умудрился порвать костюм? — вместо всего того, что вертелось на языке, Мишель спросила самую очевидную проблемную вещь. — Ты же понимаешь, что не можешь каждый раз ходить в лабораторию для этого?

— ЭмДжей говорит, что тебе надо быть аккуратнее, — Нед рядом ухмыльнулся, и Мишель раздражённо хлопнула дверью шкафчика. — Если серьёзно, чувак, как ты умудрился? Я не думал, что тебя может пробить обычный нож.

Питер неловко засмеялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, и Мишель невольно раздражённо закатила глаза. На секунду ей показалось, что это, возможно, было специально. Потому что они не смогли в прошлый раз из-за неё нормально… Пф, ладно, это было глупо. Питер никогда не подставлялся осознанно. У него было слишком мало мозгов для этого. К тому же паучье чутьё обычно не допускало подобной фигни.

Она прищурилась, внимательнее посмотрев на рану.

— Только не говори мне, что это Флэш, — судя по тут же сошедшей неловкой улыбке, она попала в цель. — Как, чёрт его возьми?

— Какое-то кольцо, — Питер нервно пожал плечами, словно сбрасывая с себя груз. — Я не ожидал, что оно действительно сможет поцарапать.

— Я бы давно уже урыл этого ублюдка, — недовольно проворчал Нед, и Мишель рядом согласно хмыкнула. — Ты не можешь терпеть это вечно, Питер. Скажи, ЭмДжей!

Она недовольно посмотрела на Неда, который искал защиты для очевидной правды в своих словах. Тем не менее, Мидтаунская школа всё ещё была для слишком умных детей, и она бы не была учеником, если бы подтвердила это вслух. Дать физической сдачи — самое глупое решение, которое они могли бы принять, тем более Флэш, очевидно, не стоил этого. Последствия после того могли быть слишком большими. Сам Питер придерживался обычно действенной тактики игнорирования, которая в этой ситуации дала придурку лишь грушу для битья. У Пита банально не было времени, чтобы сделать нечто большее, чем ударить Флэша по лицу.

Возможно, они могли бы разобраться с этим сами. Тактика запугивания всегда была весёлой, и при правильном давлении на болевые точки гордость бы не позволила Флэшу об этом рассказать родителям.

— Мне не нравится, когда на тебе оставляет следы тот, кто не должен, — с невозмутимым лицом сказала она, из-за чего Нед рядом скривился, а щёки Питера внезапно стали красными. Боже, как мило.

С ней явно было что-то не так.

— Флиртуйте в другом месте, пожалуйста, мне нужен ещё целый мозг для моих экзаменов! — Нед ускорил шаг, и не то чтобы её это особо беспокоило. Если он не мог терпеть даже такие невинные фразы, в этом не было её вины.

— Хэй, ЭмДжей, — Питер незаметно сделал шаг к ней, слишком быстро и плавно, чтобы ощутить что-то, кроме дыхания возле своего уха, — я тоже тебя люблю.

Чёрт.

Она почувствовала тут же, как скулы начали гореть от вселенского смущения. Они не делали этого в школе. Они не говорили подобное в публичных местах или на улице. Это было не их поведением. Тем не менее Питер довольно усмехнулся, отстраняясь и давая ей больше личного пространства, чтобы она смогла смириться с этим.

— Придурок, — зло прошипела она, и он улыбнулся ещё шире.

Как она с этим собиралась жить? Они встречались уже столько времени, и оба по-прежнему краснели от любой банальной мелочи, которая констатировала истину, сказанной друг другу.

Они отсидели социологию и тригонометрию, и следующим уроком у самой ЭмДжей было окно, тогда как Питер подсуетился и засунул себе в расписание робототехнику. Она знала, что они далеко с Недом продвинулись в создании какой-то индивидуальной микросхемы для процессора, который бы не перегревался при всех командах, которые они уже наметили для своего робота. Эти двое были головной болью их руководителя. Да, ЭмДжей это нравилось. Мистер Уильямс всегда выглядел слишком разбитым и усталым после лишь одного часа, что вдохновение тут же нападало.

Она зашла в туалет, прежде чем поесть, и начать ждать первого выхода руководителя класса робототехники. Обычно женский был свободен на этом этаже — биоинженерия и генетика больше интересовали девушек, так что чаще всего они были на втором этаже в это время. Тем не менее наткнуться на плакавшую девчонку и утешавшую компанию не было чем-то удивительным.

— Да ты уже достала реветь! — именно под такую прекрасную реплику Мишель открыла дверь, стараясь не улыбаться от восхищения. Какое прекрасное лицемерие. С театральными представлениями на Бродвее могли сравниться только представления в старшей школе. Какими бы умными студенты ни считались. — Вот, Джонс, скажи ей! Осмотр у гинеколога в Нью-Йорке же бесплатный, да? Это только лечение платное.

Мишель пожала плечами, чувствуя жужжащую мысль в голове, которая билась прямо в темечко.

— Зависит от поликлиники. В любом случае должна быть страховка.

Девушка зарыдала ещё пуще, окончательно раздражая всех вокруг до уровня максимум. Мишель с невозмутимым видом открыла кабинку, ну потому что чужие личные трагедии не должны мешать удовлетворению её собственных естественных потребностей организма.

И тут мысль вспыхнула яркими красками в голове.

Она дождалась момента, пока окажется одна в собственной комнате. Мать была на работе, так что никто бы не уловил даже отклик её эмоций.

Наверное, она относилась к этому слишком легкомысленно. Скорее уж, Питер следил за её циклом, чем она сама, потому что не замечала, когда становилась действительно более раздражительной. У неё был календарь, но если у неё ничего не болело, не было и нужды в него смотреть, верно?

Мишель залезла в приложение на телефоне, с бесстрастным лицом ожидая загрузки.  
Итак, ага.  
Задержка на две с лишним недели.

Она не сильно переживала по этому поводу, потому что, ну, она подросток с активной половой жизнью, у которого на носу экзамены и парень-супергерой. Как бы она себя ни вела, здесь определённо был уровень стресса и гормонов, который делал всё это дело непостоянным.

Она посмотрела на календарь, поджав нижнюю губу и нахмурившись. Было бы логично, возможно, подождать ещё несколько дней, но тело не выдавало никаких признаков начала ежемесячного сумасшествия. Ещё логичнее — обратиться к врачу. Но консультация была платной, хотя она могла пойти по материнской страховке, сама бы мать об этом точно узнала. К тому же… возможно, неоправданно, но она чертовски в принципе не хотела идти к врачам. Даже если она понимала мозгом, что мутацию явно нельзя подхватить половым путём, никто не отменял какие-то возможные реакции организма на…

ЭмДжей хмыкнула и кинула телефон на кровать. Вот ещё. Если бы Питер был Чёрной Вдовой, она бы узнала об этом ещё год назад.

Рухнула сама рядом с телефоном, поднимая ноги и смотря на носки, которые подарил ей Питер на Рождество. Они были ортопедическими, с силиконовой подкладкой и отлично подходили под любые кеды или кроссовки, так что это правда был замечательный подарок.

Мишель знала, что она не могла залететь, как глупый подросток в этих школьных мелодрамах, которые любила смотреть её мать. Это было невозможно физически. Она знала с тринадцати, что у неё никогда не будет детей. Что она посвятит всю себя работе, себе, и, возможно, если найдётся кто-то действительно умный и потрясающий, она найдёт место в расписании для того, чтобы любить кого-то.

Всё-таки… Питер был генетически модифицирован укусом паука.

Это, по идее, не должно было повлиять ни на что, кроме как на регенерацию, укрепление всех тканей организма, общую живучесть, игры с гравитацией… Мишель нахмурилась. На самом деле, они абсолютно без понятия, на что ещё мог бы оказать влияние укус паука. Сам факт, что он получил свои силы из-за какого-то укуса, был достаточно глупым и невероятным. Так откуда они могли знать абсолютно всё?

Это всё ещё было глупо.

Но ЭмДжей встала и пошла искать аптечку. Благодаря Питеру она была практически пустой: ибупрофен, мази от ожогов, пластыри и медицинский клей закончились на прошлой неделе, а бинтов оказалось слишком мало. Это было нечестно как минимум потому, что ибупрофен даже не действовал на него толком.

Одно раздражение.

Ей пришлось топать до ближайшей аптеки, несмотря на то, что она могла бы просто забежать в гипермаркет. Аптеки — жуткое место. Местные работники смотрели на неё так, будто думали, что она каждый день режет сама себя или пытает кого-то (в целом, ей было плевать), и очередь из тех, кто имел рецепт и пытался доказать, что его медицинская страховка всё ещё действительна, ужасала. Даже три человека могли стоять полчаса.

Когда она наконец подошла к окошку, аптекарь с невозмутимым лицом уже принесла стандартный набор того, чем ЭмДжей закупалась каждые две недели.

— Ещё ибупрофен, самый дешёвый тест на беременность и мармеладных мишек.

Опять же, Мишель правда плевать, как на неё смотрят.

Она заказала пиццу домой, поела, пополнила аптечку и написала эссе по социологии. В отличие от Питера, занятого всеми опасными вещами, она не откладывала всю возможную работу на завтра. А потом пришлось дождаться утра.

(Нет, у неё не дрожали руки, когда она увидела две полоски).  
(Нет, она не залетевшая малолетка, дайте самый адекватный тест, пожалуйста, пусть он и стоил тридцать долларов).

Что же, это объясняло некоторые вещи.

Она всё ещё считала это какой-то необъяснимой хренью, поэтому, возможно, выглядела слишком зло для Питера. И для всех окружающих. Она не виновата. У неё было оправдание. Ей теперь надо где-то искать деньги на аборт и переживать то, как тебя выворачивает наизнанку на последнем году старшей школы — ну, это дерьмо.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что я сделал что-то не так? — Питер наклонился к ней, и тогда она наконец отмерла, посмотрев не на его образ, а ему в глаза. Челюсть тут же сдвинулась назад (опасная привычка после брекетов и исправления прикуса), а Питер моментально расслабился рядом.

Была ли это реально вина Питера? Она была уверена, что это произошло из-за этих всевозможных генных мутаций. Их секс не был внезапным или небезопасным. Чёрт, скорее, она заботилась о безопасности Питера в их сексе, нежели он о её.

— Твоя совесть подскажет тебе больше, чем я, — она пожала плечами, отвернувшись и начав наконец есть свой ланч. Образ отрицательно качавшего головой Неда зафиксировался боковым зрением. Ну что же, ладно. Она никогда бы не подумала, что после той очевидной неловкости между ними в самом начале Питер и впрямь может быть настолько внимательным, чтобы не только понять, что что-то не так, но и увидеть корень сразу.

Она бы не стала встречаться с идиотом.

Мишель знала, что всё, что бы она ни почувствовала на таком относительно малом сроке, — скорее, психосоматические, чем реальные ощущения. Не было тошноты по утрам или головных болей, не было раздражения или чего-то ещё, что обычно показывали в этих глупых комедиях. Если честно, она слишком мало разбиралась в этом, чтобы знать, что с ней действительно творилось.

Они разошлись по разным классам — как бы Питер и Нед ни хотели делать вид, она знала, что они брали часы живописи только ради неё, и хэй, ей не нужны были такие мучения в качестве модели, это выглядело слишком жалко, — но Паркер всё равно поймал её возле выхода из школы.

— Прогуливать немного плохо, — сказала она, вставляя только левый наушник. Он ничего не ответил, лишь встал рядом.

Этот обряд был смущавшим. Она просто надеялась, что они когда-нибудь смогут наконец просто взяться за руки, а не сталкиваться ладонями несколько раз, прежде чем сделать это. (Пройдёт ли этот ток от кончиков пальцев до коры головного мозга? Она надеялась, что нет).

— Что-то случилось? — Питер спросил прямо своим самым виноватым выражением лица.

Это уже было серьёзно. В большинстве случаев он обычно ускакивал патрулировать город, возвращался на пару часов и потом в вечерний патруль, особенно когда их уроки заканчивались в разное время.

Насколько бы было глупо ничего не ответить?  
А насколько вывалить новость прямо посреди улицы?  
Ещё интереснее — сколько кортизола окажется в его крови, если она скажет нечто вроде «Нам надо поговорить, давай позже»?

— Сходим на кладбище? — вместо всего того, что нужно было бы спросить, в конце концов спросила она, и Питер несмело кивнул.

Они купили два цветка по пути — полевые цветы всегда были недооценены — за три доллара, прежде чем зайти на кладбище. Было несколько удручавшим, что оно находилось настолько близко к школе, но хэй, так они всегда осознавали своё будущее и не строили иллюзий на его счёт.

Её семья не была поклонником традиционного погребения. В общем-то, и по любым меркам это стоило дорого, особенно когда происходило внезапно.

Мишель тоже бы хотела, чтобы её кремировали. Это удобно. Тем не менее постоянство — тоже хорошо, хотя, в отличие от некоторых, она составила бы список мест, где её прах бы развеяли по ветру. Со второго раза-то должно выйти.

В колумбариях всегда так дуло, несмотря на погоду. Ветер завывал в ушах, и волосы путались перед глазами, прилипая к губам. Она вытерла надпись «Вин Джонс» на небольшой плите рукавом и положила цветы на маленькую витиеватую перегородку.

«Привет, пап, я залетела, представляешь. Это мой парень. У него какие-то странные гены, которые сделали это возможным. Я без понятия, как сказать об этом вслух. И надо ли. Вдруг само рассосётся».

Чужая джинсовка оказалась на её плечах, и она тут же расслабилась.

Мишель знала, что похороны Старка были возле его дома. Где его могила — непонятно, потому что родственники не хотели делать из этого достопримечательность. Да и была ли могила вообще.

Она сложила руки на животе, хватаясь за противоположные края толстовки пальцами, чтобы согреться. Вот так. С этим ребёнком, чтобы восполнить смерть отца, и мама посмотрит на неё… это будет хоть что-то, да?

Она не знала.  
Боже, она не могла это решать молча, в одиночку. Это то, в чём она упрекала Питера каждый раз, когда он возвращался со сломанными костями.

Они шли молча до её дома, и она так же молча впустила его к себе в квартиру, отправив жестом сделать что-нибудь попить.

Ей нужен просто настрой. Понимание, с чего начать.  
Как начать.  
Сказать, что они скидываются пополам на аборт? Это чертовски глупо.

— Нью-Йоркский пакт о репродуктивном здоровье — это дерьмо, — прошипела Мишель, листая его до самого конца. Она могла точно сказать, что это не лишено смысла, но это было слишком извращённо и радикально, чтобы действовать так, как надо. В конце концов, неродившийся ребёнок не являлся ребёнком хотя бы потому, что он не родился, но снимать полную уголовную ответственность…

Она сомневалась, что когда-нибудь хотела бы почувствовать себя женой Булгакова. Чёрт, она бы не хотела, чтобы её горло осматривал ортопед; она платила налоги не за это.

В конце концов, было бы правильным решением увеличивать срок за убийство в случае, если женщина была беременна, а не просто считать их за двух людей. Но игнорировать особенное положение также не было правильным, это очевидно. Всё равно что судить за педофилию, как за обычное изнасилование.

В конце концов, она была уверена, что не переживёт аборт на седьмом месяце точно.

— Пит, какая у тебя группа крови? — она прокричала до кухни, закрывая вкладку. В их штате не требовалось разрешения опекуна, их уведомления и в принципе участия кого-то в этом процессе. Наверное, поэтому он оставался первым по статистике абортов в стране.

Питер появился с чашкой чая в руках для неё и кофе для себя, и если он до сих пор не ушёл, что же, его паучья чуйка на важные разговоры сработала отлично.

— Первая отрицательная, — медленно сказал он, глядя на неё.

Это хорошо.  
У неё была первая с положительным резусом.

Мишель забрала у него чашки, не выдержав этой белиберды с тем, как и что она должна сказать, просто кинув телефон с пактом, который рассматривала пять минут назад, отпивая чай. Запах ромашки и молока успокаивал, обжигая корень языка теплом.

— Ты беременна, — прошептал Питер, на что ЭмДжей приподняла саркастично бровь, мол, попробуй ещё раз. — Мы беременны, — прошептал он с ужасом, в этот раз даже не глядя на неё. — Ты беременна из-за меня, боги, это моя ви…

— Как бы мне ни хотелось признать третий вариант, второй всё-таки правдивее. Эй, — она стукнула костяшкой по лбу Питера, будто ища среди всей этой паники спрятанный мозг, — в этом участвовали двое.

И это очевидная правда. Она была на таблетках, чего обычно вполне хватало; в конце концов, вагинальный секс слишком переоценён.

Они смотрели в разные стороны минуту с лишним — чёрт, это было ещё более неловко, чем начало их отношений, — думая о разном. Она ощущала кожей, как он боялся сказать что-то лишнее, до сих пор не понимая того, что это на самом деле значило.

О, ей придётся свалить на него ещё одну новость.

— Так… — он прочистил горло. — Так что ты хочешь делать?

— Пит, проблема не в этом, — она села рядом с ним, взяв его руки в свои и потянув немного на себя, чтобы он ощутил небольшое давления. — У меня было диагностировано бесплодие с тринадцати лет после операции. Иммунологическое бесплодие, плюс шрамы на матке, приобретённая патология.

Питер захлопнул рот, тут же выпрямляя спину, будто в него вставили стальной прут, и напряжение в его плечах буквально заставляло её ощущать боль в собственных руках и шее.

— Я не знал.

— Не думала, что эта тема всплывёт до хотя бы двадцати, — её тон, возможно, был немного тяжеловат, и она не могла сдержать немного здорового сарказма в словах. — Тем более я действительно была на таблетках и мы оба проверились.

— И всё равно беременность.

Она только кивнула, стараясь не рассмеяться над его выражением лица, потому что, если совсем честно, она правда не хотела думать об этом.

— Как, чёрт возьми? — его глаза были большими и напуганными, и она практически видела, как он хотел секунду назад действительно проматериться. Не то чтобы она не хотела.

— Мне кажется, это действительно отличный вопрос.

Возможно, для них он не играл роли в последствии, но чисто в теории забеременеть, когда в тебе член был последний раз полтора месяца назад, ну, это действительно либо суперспособность, либо талант, либо рок. Это случилось сразу после какого-то проваленного задания Питера. На нём была куча шрамов, которые Мишель обожала выцеловывать, поддевая небольшие струпья зубами, и она была сверху, потому что Пит слишком устал, слишком расстроился, чтобы иметь над ней контроль. Она даже не ограничивала его в тот раз, он сам держал руки подальше от неё.

Это было нереально.  
Это не могло случиться с ними.  
Ни при бесплодии в позе наездника за несколько дней до менструации.  
Это просто глупо.

— ЭмДжей, — Питер придвинулся к ней ближе, и она рвано выдохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь раздражения. — Всё нормально. Нам не нужно думать об этом прямо сейчас. Или даже завтра. Мы сейчас пойдём на кухню, возьмём банку мятного мороженого с шоколадной крошкой и досмотрим последний сезон «Очень странных дел». Ты слышишь меня?

Она кивнула, наконец ощутив ослабление дрожи и сужение рёбер до нормальных размеров грудной клетки.

— Я просто… никогда не думала, понимаешь? Это… — она уткнулась лбом в его плечо, и он положил ладонь на её затылок, успокаивающе гладя; чёрт возьми, она не должна была чувствовать себя настолько защищённой в этот момент. Или, возможно, наоборот. — Я хочу, чтобы впредь всё было безопасным.

Питер вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Будет. У доктора Беннера хорошо с физиологией и мутациями; я могу отвести тебя в комплекс бывших Мстителей…

— Так ты купил мороженое? — она посмотрела на него невозмутимо, отстранившись.

— У меня есть целое ведро каждую неделю до тех пор, пока тётя Мэй не признается в своих отношениях, — Питер слегка улыбнулся, толкнув её в плечо. — Учился у лучших.

— Поторопись. Наша программа навёрстывания выполнена пока только на пятьдесят процентов, — она подтолкнула его в спину, чтобы найти оставленный на кровати пульт и включить наконец нетфликс.

Как она и думала, иногда навёрстывание чего-то упущенного — излишне, именно потому что лучше было не видеть. Они остановились на четвёртой серии, согласившись просто включить финальную, чтобы не мучить себя.

Но после ухода Питера в очередной патруль (я не буду звонить тебе, потому что не хочу опять отскребать твой мозг от столба, спасибо) её мысли опять зациклились. Домашние задания были сделаны, мама вообще не заметила присутствия Питера дома, сразу легла спать после работы, даже не поев.

Даже классика не могла отвлечь её. Она пробовала начать читать про инквизицию, но конструкции были слишком громоздкими, будто автор пытался выпендриться, что он умный, и это начало раздражать на пятнадцатой странице.

Она хотела об этом не думать — но не думать об этом было невозможно, — хотела бы просто отвлечься — но это казалось самым важным, что было сейчас вокруг, — и в итоге она сдалась, сжавшись в комок на кровати и пытаясь заснуть.

Если бы… просто предположить, что всё будет хорошо, возможно ли, что её мать снова вернётся к ней? Что-то общее, что объединило бы их, оставило в одной лодке. Тогда, когда она поняла, что её дочь вернулась к ней, она перестала бы хотя бы игнорировать, тогда она могла бы наконец представить Питера, надавить. Чудо, мама, чудо.

В конце концов, она взяла блокнот, чтобы расписать всё в два столбика.

У неё однозначно будут деньги. Первые года три это даже не стояло вопросом. Она успела бы закончить школу. И да, она не останется одна в этом. Какого бы пола они ни были, их будут любить, потому что они станут эмоциональным клеем, который свяжет их.

Из очевидных минусов: она была без понятия, что делать с ребёнком; ей только семнадцать, учёбу в колледже придётся отложить; у неё даже не было работы, заработка; она была без понятия, насколько это будет опасным для её здоровья.

Из сомневающихся вещей: реакция друзей была неясна. Она не знала, заставит ли Питера это действительно быть чуть чаще благоразумней и получать меньше травм. Питер мог умереть в любой день, оставив их одних (супергеройство — эгоизм чистой воды, а не работа).

Всё было слишком сложно, чтобы решение пришло прямо сейчас, из воздуха и неуверенности в завтрашнем дне, но она так желала его немедленно, чтобы оно дало силу пальцам не дрожать и осанку сделало ровной.

Сон был беспокойным, будто кто-то постоянно хотел ударить её в живот, и она дёргалась каждые полчаса, выходя из полудрёмы и снова засыпая.

***

Пошло всё на хер.

Воздух бил по лицу, и маска противно прилипла к носу от пота; запах забивал обоняние, не давай расслышать след, но плевать.

Пошло всё на хер.

Что ему вообще надо было делать?

ЭмДжей даже не говорила ему, что у неё бесплодие. Она не считала это важным. Она не доверяла ему, чтобы сказать что-то подобное. Он спрашивал у неё, откуда был тот шрам, но он даже не заслужил знать, что у его девушки были какие-то особенности.

Он в принципе никогда не понимал, почему она настаивала, что таблеток было достаточно, даже если он редко кончал в неё. Даже по статистике можно было залететь, используя презервативы. Он видел, как она принимала противозачаточные как чёртово обезболивающее во время своих циклов.

Он не нормальный. Мишель решила не говорить ему, но ей пришлось, потому что, несмотря на её бесплодие, она всё равно залетела. От него. Что невозможно. Если бы это был кто-то другой, более нормальный, с нормальным организмом, без суперметаболизма и других способностей, ей бы не пришлось проходить через это.

ЭмДжей не та, кто случайно беременеет во время стихийного секса в семнадцать. Она из тех, кто решает усыновить ребёнка из детдома в тридцать пять, как только достигает удовлетворяющего уровня карьерной лестницы.

Это его вина.

Он повис на паутине из левого вебшутера, окончательно прилипая спиной к стеклянному зданию и опуская руки. Невозможно было отдышаться, пот, слишком много солёного, вокруг только солёное, и жидкость, надо было как-то дышать, но не получалось почему не получалось это еговина _всегдатолькоеговина_

— Питер. Тебе надо успокоиться. Ты доводишь себя до панической атаки.

Правда, какая действенная идея, да?

— Это не то, с чем я могла бы справиться. Подключить Карен?

— Спасибо, нет.

Он сузил глаза, внимательно рассматривая чёрные полосы на костюме. Изначально он был красно-синий из-за формы чирлидеров их школы. Потом — потому что мистер Старк оставил цветовую гамму, он не был против. Он добавил чёрный, потому что на нём так же не видно кровь, как и на красном.

И хэй, раз его постоянно хотели оклеветать злодеем, разве не пора было сделать хоть что-то для того, чтобы это подтвердилось.

Сегодня Человек-паук собирался сломать несколько сотен костей.  
(Это, тем не менее, не вернёт мистера Старка, потому что из него хреновый герой, он никогда не станет лучше; это не поможет ЭмДжей, которой придётся его зашивать, если он сунется в котёл Адской кухни; это разозлит Хэппи, следившего за его здоровьем).

Он так устал доверять и снова ошибаться.

На соседней улице какой-то школьник пытался ограбить небольшой ларёк, так что Питер всего лишь послал туда трёх дронов. Тем не менее, он ненавидел просто бродить по городу в ожидании того, как его чувства уловят какую-то опасность. Уже были случаи: пока он патрулировал Квинс, в Бруклине было совершено массовое изнасилование, и труп девушки нашли на следующий день.

Он не мог быть везде сразу.

Но Сэм не отвлекался на «маленькие» дела, которые не соответствовали его статусу, Скотт проводил всё время с дочкой, а остальные и вовсе были не на Земле. Иногда Баки ездил ночью на мотоцикле, но это было в основном бесцельно, чтобы разгрузить мозг. Сорвиголова не вылазил из своего района, а Джессика и Кулак выходили наплывом, каждый раз преследуя собственные цели.

Несмотря на то, как много их было, это всё равно походило на одиночную работу. Он доверял им, они хорошо работали в команде и могли помогать друг другу, но всё же…

Человек-паук вдохнул, выдохнул, снова вдохнул, пытаясь расслабить межрёберные мышцы.

— Помогите!

Он открыл глаза и оттолкнулся от стены, направляясь в сторону крика.

На самом деле он не убивал. Нет, правда, с его способностями это было относительно легко: не рассчитать силу и вдарить по голове или в грудную клетку, но он всегда старался сдерживаться, даже если это было в ущерб себе. Уклоняться, не атаковать, связывать паутиной и сдавать в полицию. Тони научил его рассчитывать силу, как правильно бить, как заламывать руки, как безопасно для себя и относительно безопасно для противника выиграть. Даже если в последних боях это не было нужно, Питер умел.

Тем не менее, когда он увидел нож в руке мужчины, вместо того, чтобы выдернуть его паутиной, он сломал запястье. Девушка убегала — Питер правда надеялся, что она вызовет полицию, — когда Человек-паук выбивал коленную чашечку тому мужику, который хотел её ограбить.

Ради мнимого удовольствия он бил его головой об асфальт ровно настолько сильно, пока не начал пальцами ощущать вибрацию от черепа, что скоро пойдут трещины.

— Питер, дроны обезвредили ограбление.

— Спасибо, ЭДИТ.

Это, по сути своей, не помогало. Он должен был быть доволен тихими и спокойными днями, когда суперзлодеи не рвались в бой, но это ощущалось как растрата сил.

Через три часа он поймал пацана, которого пытались завербовать в бегунки — он следил за ним уже около двух недель, они были примерно одного возраста — вместе с капсулами в сумке. Он знал, что это в основном снотворные препараты, что случается редко, но чертовски метко. Люди, которые хотели их, знали, чего именно хотели. Питер расстроился ещё больше, что опоздал.

Он позвонил в полицию, сообщая о складе, ему сказали: «Да, Человек-паук, мы прорабатываем эту ситуацию уже два месяца, у нас всё под контролем», — и он увидел, как парню давали ещё, потому что детям больше доверяли.

Даже если он взорвёт склад, это ничего не значит.

Один из обломков попал ему по голове, второй приземлился на руку. Это в порядке, всё нормально, костюм не порвался, но синяки точно будут.

В пять утра он пришёл домой, только тогда заметив, что из-за трения волос и ткани костюма кожа на голове всё же порвалась, а его волосы слиплись и засохли от крови. Кровь засохла даже на шее, где-то там и остановившись, и ему надо было помыть голову. Тем не менее… на входе чёрные лаковые туфли, все в пыли и грязи, явно не его.

Питер вдохнул, выдохнул. Снова вдохнул.

И вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

Он знал, что там не будет ничего, что действительно могло его ранить. Он также подозревал, что Мэй на самом деле переживала за него, но делала вид, что поддерживала, потому что она вся такая. Своя в доску, подруга, понимающая. У неё было личное пространство, он не хотел его забирать. Но разве он не заслужил хотя бы того, чтобы она сказала ему?

Он не осуждал и не будет. Хэппи — один из самых надёжных людей, пусть и занятых на работе, и он будет хорош для Мэй. Возможно, недостаточно хорош, но из вариантов он был лучшим, что сам Питер мог пожелать для неё.

— Питер?

В последнее время он работал над улучшением корпусов дронов. Он не хотел, чтобы их можно было сломать обычным кирпичом. Тем не менее, он не будет переделывать их всех как раз на тот случай, если управление выйдет из-под контроля. Лаборатория в джете была мобильной, что ему больше всего нравилось, и Хэппи обещал научить его наконец водить эту ласточку, что было бы кстати. Если он уж на обычные права смог сдать с первого раза, то и с этим должен был справиться.

Оболочка дронов была из обычной нержавейки — ему нужен был сплав гораздо прочнее, но не толще, чтобы они не теряли лёгкость и подвижность. Адамантий с титаном были неплохи, но тяжелы (в такие моменты он понимал, зачем Тони добавил золото, несмотря на его мягкость). У него было небольшое количество вибраниума, но, откровенно говоря, это просто перебор для дронов.

В конце концов, он остановился на адамантии с примесью других металлов, чтобы облегчить его. Когда Питер закончил голографическое моделирование, у него осталось пять минут на подлатку костюма. Он всё ещё не закончил его модификации — разброс разных паутин в старом костюме правда впечатлял его, — и он сомневался, надо ли интегрировать Карен.

Гематома на руке практически рассосалась, оставив неприятный зелёный синяк, который легко скрывался рубашкой. Всё было в порядке. Он поспит на математике и испанском.

Нед встретил его возле ворот с таким выражением лица, будто кто-то умер.

— Хэй, приятель, ты выглядишь как дерьмо, — Нед хлопнул его по плечу вместо обычного приветствия. — ЭмДжей выглядела точно так же. И это не типа «мы трахались всю ночь, поэтому так выглядим», а типа «кто-то трахал нас в мозг всю ночь, поэтому мы так выглядим». Колись, наконец вы поссорились?

Питер моргнул, пытаясь осознать, действительно ли его лучший друг только что употребил подобный глагол по отношению к нему и его девушке, или у него слуховые галлюцинации, и только потом зацепился за самое важное.

— Чёрт, мы можем не обсуждать мою сексуальную жизнь тем более подобными словами, а? — он поморщился, ощущая какую-то странную и тупую боль в затылке. — ЭмДжей насколько плохо выглядела? Просто головная боль? Или выглядело так, будто её тошнило?

Нед поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, и попытался примирительно улыбнуться. Гам школьников вокруг раздражал, и Питер впервые подумал, что ему нужно было сдать экзамены экстерном, чтобы больше не мучиться с этим. Резкие запахи фастфуда и сладкого углекислого газа заставляли постоянно чесать нос. Он должен был расслабиться.

— Успокойся, Пит. ЭмДжей постоянно выглядит так, будто её тошнит от этого мира.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать…

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Ничего.

Он закрыл дверцу шкафчика, взглядом в толпе ища ЭмДжей. Если бы было чуть меньше народа, он мог бы найти её по стуку сердца или запаху шампуня, но за пять минут до звонка это было невозможным. Ему оставалось просто ждать.

Питер услышал её шаги только за милю. Ему правда надо было поспать.

— Йо, неудачники, — она махнула левой рукой, правой поддерживая книги. Он посмотрел на неё внимательнее — гораздо бо́льшие мешки под глазами, скрытые материнским тональным кремом, который больше контрастировал с её тоном кожи, слегка запутанные волосы в хвосте, слишком медленное сердцебиение. Он подошёл ближе, взяв половину книг, и вдохнул поглубже: нет, её не тошнило, и от неё всё ещё пахло постельным бельём. Она могла бы выглядеть так, будто читала интересную книгу всю ночь, но взгляд в целом и опущенные плечи кричали — что-то не так.

Мишель посмотрела на него недовольными глазами, и он сглотнул, не понимая, то ли она заподозрила его в слишком заботливом поведении, то ли он сам по себе вызвал чем-то недовольство.

— Нед, дай влажные салфетки.

Прозвенел звонок, но друг даже не сдвинулся с места, покорно доставая из рюкзака пачку, которую каждый раз клала ему мама перед выходом в школу. Мишель развернула его спиной к себе, достала несколько салфеток и прикоснулась к его волосам.

Вот тогда Питер вспомнил.

— Чёрт, я совсем забыл.

— Как и добраться до дома? — спокойно спросила она, прикасаясь к ране. Питер не сдержал дрожь в руках, но остался стоять ровно, позволяя очищать волосы от крови. — Боль есть боль, но постарайся потерпеть.

(И на секунду, только на секунду, пока её холодные пальцы прикасались к его голове, он подумал, что он не против, что он за, если это Мишель, его Мишель, которую он так любил, которая понимала его без слов, которая могла сама защитить их ребёнка. Может, лет в двадцать пять или тридцать, но может быть, на самую малую каплю, он не против прямо сейчас).

Он понял — единственное, что он мог сделать, — это дождаться решения самой ЭмДжей, ни к чему её не склонять и принять его своей поддержкой, потому что это его вина.

— Там был Хэппи. Я не хотел им мешать, — он пожал плечами, и верхняя книга чуть не съехала вниз.

— О, однажды я застал то, как мои родители занимались сексом, и это самое отвратительное, что я видел в моей жизни. Я больше не мог сидеть на диване в гостиной целых два года!

— Как хорошо, что я умею закрывать дверь, — Мишель хмыкнула, начав оттирать его шею.

Было ли странным, что ему нравилось, что она немного выше его?

— Я и так стучусь каждый раз, когда захожу к вам в комнату, не надо про это ещё и шутить, пожалуйста!

Она редко носила каблуки, и их разница примерно в дюймах двух, наверно? Тем не менее, именно ей приходилось всегда наклоняться, и обычно она целовала его верхнюю губу, а не наоборот, и это было чертовски милым. Он хотел бы посмотреть на неё на высоких каблуках. Как бы они выглядели вместе?

— Отвисни, Пит, — Нед махнул у Питера перед глазами, и тот вздрогнул. — Тебе правда надо поспать, я прикрою.

— Нет, это… — он замолчал, решив ничего не говорить.

И тогда, прикрытый спинами лучшего друга и своей девушки, под звук квадратных уравнений он смог поспать.

***

— Эй, — Нед бросил в Мишель бумажку, и девушка недовольно нахмурилась, надеясь, что они не привлекли внимание учителя. — Что между вами произошло?

Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее, практически до боли, не желая отвечать прямо во время урока. Именно из-за такого поведения она смогла узнать достаточно информации, чтобы понять, что Питер — Человек-паук. Кто вообще обсуждает важные вещи в классе? Только тот, кто хочет, чтобы его подслушали.

— Потом, — она отмахнулась от него рукой, продолжая делать зарисовку Питера со спины, делая его максимально узнаваемым и абстрактным одновременно. Черты получались резкими и угловатыми, не такие мягкие штрихи, как обычно. Он действительно устал ночью.

Мишель даже посмотрела новостную ленту и прогуглила все актуальные теги, вроде ограблений-убийств-монстров, но ничего не нашла. Эта ночь не должна была быть настолько изматывавшей.

Она легонько толкнула Питера в плечо за минуту до звонка, чтобы парень оклемался. Он жмурился, словно кот, и, когда потягивался (она могла поклясться), его спина выгибалась точно под таким же невероятным углом. Это незаконно. Нельзя быть одновременно сексуальным и милым.

— Хэй, Пит, — она позвала его на пару секунд, недовольно косясь на Неда за плечом, — если ты хочешь, можешь сказать Неду, я не против. Если он не будет трезвонить на каждом углу, естественно.

— Я… — он посмотрел на друга, который шёл впереди, будто прикрывая их фронт ото всех интересовавшихся, — не знаю, просто позже.

— Я просто говорю, что не против, чтобы у нас потом не было какой-нибудь глупой ссоры или недопонимания, — она закатила глаза, рассматривая спину Неда. Это было бы правильным, если бы они оставили всё только между собой, но было неправильным закрываться от их друга и утаивать что-то сверх нужного. Это не тот секрет, где кто-то может пострадать. Нед мог бы подставить то дружеское плечо, которое не могла подставить она сама, потому что находилась по другую сторону этого происшествия.

На всех остальных совместных уроках Питер спал без задних ног — Мишель хоть и дразнила его, что тот храпел, но на самом деле даже после всех сломанных носов он лишь посапывал еле заметно, — и Нед недовольно смотрел именно на неё.

Будто она и правда была в чём-то виновата.

— Я не знаю, что с ним, но разберитесь между собой, пока это не сделало, — он показал руками какой-то жест, который, судя по выражению лица, должен был напоминать взрыв. — Не обижай его.

О.

Это даже могло бы быть мило, какой Нед защитник по отношению к Питеру.

— Не заставляй рассказывать его, если он не хочет говорить, — поймала она свой голос, и ох, она ведь была такой же. — Не дави.

Нед посмотрел на неё странно, развернулся и ушёл по направлению к своему дому. Питер ушёл на дневной патруль, на прощанье не забыв поцеловать её в щёку, будто это был какой-то обязательный ритуал (она не была против, просто это было немного странным для неё), и она неспешно пошла домой.

В холодильнике оказалась только пицца, и на пару секунд Мишель даже задумалась, должна ли сходить в магазин и приготовить что-то действительно менее вредное и более домашнее, но потом плюнула. Она наблюдала, как пицца разогревалась в духовке через сетчатое окошко, еле разглядывая, как сыр плавился заново. По кухне раздался приятный запах фастфуда.

Она ни за что не признается себе, что это был один из ключевых моментов, который склонил её мнение в одну из сторон.

Питер залетел в открытое окно через часа три, весь потный и в своём спандексе. Не то чтобы Мишель жаловалась. Она кинула в него полотенце и домашние брюки с футболкой, которые он оставил в прошлый раз у неё — она надеялась, что он опять не похерил где-то свой рюкзак, — и звук воды из ванной комнаты и незапертая дверь давали ей слишком много свободы.

Должна ли она присоединиться?

Она посмотрела на свою серую, заляпанную жиром футболку и решила, что не совсем в настроении для этого.

Она включила какую-то музыку на фон, устраиваясь удобнее в кровати и пихая большую подушку с дивана из комнаты матери, чтобы они могли сидеть напротив друг друга. Питер вышел через минут семь — такая ворона, — и в воздухе запахло ромашковым гелем для душа и огромной неловкостью.

На самом деле, запланированные разговоры — худшие.

Мишель потянулась к своей вчерашней таблице, чтобы начать хоть с чего-то, но тут Питер выпалил:

— Как думаешь, у них могли бы быть паучьи способности?

Она замерла на полпути, через плечо глядя на его розовые щёки. Голос был каким-то таким звонким, совсем мальчишеским ещё, и она пыталась сдержать смех внутри себя.

— В плане?

— Ты только представь младенца, который ходит по потолку, а потом в один момент отцепляется, потому что не может контролировать себя, — Питер вздрогнул. — Это как хреновый хоррор-фильм, только хуже.

— Ты дурак, чем биологию-то учил? — Мишель раздражённо фыркнула. — Чтобы у твоих потомков появились паучьи способности, тебе нужно как минимум четыре поколения подряд заниматься селекцией, скрещивая их с другими мутантами с паучьими способностями, и ведь не факт, что от того же укуса они будут такими же, что тоже повлияет на результат. Ещё и каждого нового ребёнка лучше тоже кусать тем же самым пауком. Это мутация под действием радиации, она не передаётся. Сначала её надо будет закрепить в генах, — она снова фыркнула, чуть выпятив челюсть вперёд, представляя, как они клонируют одного и того же паука каждый год, пытаясь увеличить его продолжительность жизни.

— Мы могли бы закольцевать время с помощью магии…  
— Останови эту мысль, где она есть сейчас, Паркер.

— Да, мэм, — он ошалело моргнул, — в любом случае я рад, что им не достанется всё это.

Она вздохнула, чувствуя, что уже устала от этого разговора, но почему-то её настроение становилось лучше. Противоречивые ощущения.

— Да, никто никого не будет забирать в лаборатории, Пит, — она сжала его руку, переводя всё в шутку, в которой было больше утешения, чем юмора.

Она радовалась, что у него возникали вопросы. Видимо, он действительно это обдумывал всё это время — или хотел разрядить обстановку, но они не слишком социально ловки для подобных трюков, — так что она ценила.

— По поводу того, чтобы кому-то сказать… — он отвернулся от неё, но не убрал руку. — Я знаю, что уже заставил беспокоиться Мэй, но что насчёт тебя?

— Я не буду говорить своей матери, — ЭмДжей покачала головой и резко посмотрела на Питера. — Я знаю, что, если скажу ей, она не даст мне сделать выбор, Пит. Я скажу, если мы решим действительно что-то важное. Если же наши мозги останутся на месте, тут не о чем будет говорить.

Питер сморщился, пытаясь отвлечься на игру с её пальцами. Она позволяла ему сгибать и разгибать её указательный палец и тереть тыльную сторону ладони, пока он собирался с мыслями.

— Это неправильно. Нам нужен взрослый человек здесь.

Она вздохнула, закатив глаза.

— Да, я знаю. Я не говорю, что ты не можешь никому рассказать. Я не хочу, чтобы это стало достоянием общественности, но я сомневаюсь, что мы, к примеру, сможем спрятать это от Неда, — она лукаво улыбнулась, — и ты точно не спрячешь что-то от Мэй.

ЭмДжей чертовски понимала, что, будь у Питера действительно хотя бы шанс, он бы наверняка пошёл к Старку. Она не сомневалась, что он точно знал толк в абортах, что он мог сказать Питеру, как он должен себя вести. Но у Пита больше не было Старка.

Сама бы Мишель пошла к отцу. Через крики, угрозы и приказы они бы всё равно смогли действительно разумно решить этот вопрос вдвоём.

Никто из них не пойдёт к тем, к кому они хотели.

— Я… боюсь, что тётя Мэй тоже может быть предвзятой, — Питер отвёл взгляд от курносого носа ЭмДжей, глядя на их сцепленные пальцы. — Она делала аборт, когда они покупали квартиру. Они не могли тогда позволить себе ребёнка, у них уже был племянник.

Мишель кивнула, заставив Питера замолчать. Тот слишком самоуничижительно улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок. Она сжала их пальцы в замок, пытаясь передать уверенность.

— Несмотря ни на что, статистика среди супергероев хорошая, знаешь ли, — она сказала это раньше, чем действительно подумала, ведь что лучше успокоит, чем математика и сухие факты? С 2012 года там была действительно только одна смерть среди Мстителей. Одна единственная. Она запнулась, не желая продолжать то, что начала.

Боже, беременность слишком повлияла на её мозг.

Тем не менее, это было только чуть больше десяти лет. Даже Питер не мог гарантировать каждый день, что вернётся домой. Каждый день в Нью-Йорке убивают по человеку. И тем более ты не можешь гарантировать, что тебе не свалится кирпич со старого здания на голову.

Просто у Питера… у него было чуть больше шансов не вернуться домой.

Тем не менее, Мишель не считала, что Мэй действительно могла бы ей что-то запретить.

— Если ты хочешь сказать Мэй, мы скажем Мэй. Я могу сказать один или мы можем сказать вместе. Так, как тебе удобно.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него. На слегка кучерявые волосы, тонкие губы и еле заметный шрам на щеке, после которого завтра и следа не останется. У него были эти еле заметные веснушки от солнечного света и заботливый взгляд.

Она так его любила.

— Как тебе будет удобнее? — повторила она вопрос, обращаясь действительно в этот раз к нему. Плохая улыбка переросла в на самом деле весёлую, и Паркер даже позволил себе небольшой смешок.

— Честно? Прости, но без тебя. Потом, конечно, мы должны сказать вместе, но сказать своей тёте, что у нас секс, причём в присутствии тебя… это точно убьёт меня.

Он выглядел смущённым, боящимся удара и при этом в расслабленных плечах было облегчение. Она понимала: это было действительно личное для их семьи.

Сама Мишель знала Мэй, скорее, по касательной. Они редко встречались, лишь изредка здоровались, всегда рядом с Питером или при случайных встречах. Она работала на двух работах и держала благотворительный фонд, так что у них не было времени на более близкое знакомство.

И хотя Мишель знала, что она ни в чём не виновата, она также знала, что наверняка бы почувствовала себя таковой под взглядом Мэй. В этом была её суть: всё вокруг и ради её племянника.

— Ладно, это хорошо, — она выдохнула, стараясь заглянуть Питеру в глаза. — Так, дальше… медицинский вопрос?

Их сексуальное воспитание, которое преподавали в школе на уроках биологии, было хернёй собачьей, но Мишель позаботилась, чтобы они с Питером знали максимально о своём теле. Это было неловко и смущающе, в каких-то моментах пугающе, особенно после первого раза, когда Питер случайно задержал дыхание.

Идеальные отношения — это когда ты можешь без стеснения попросить его захватить тампоны в супермаркете и он ответит «ладно».

Но это? Это было другим. Чем-то страшным, с чем ЭмДжей, если честно, не хотела сталкиваться.

— Да, — он наконец посмотрел на неё прямо, и её сердце стало биться чуть увереннее. — Я без понятия, будет ли разумным идти к обычному врачу, потому что… — от махнул свободной рукой на её живот, — очевидно, всё произошло, потому что моя генетика подверглась мутации.

— Скорее всего, в анализах это будет видно, — она согласно кивнула. — Ты предлагал сходить на Базу Мстителей.

— Это всё ещё в силе, — он согласно кивнул. — Доктор Беннер разбирается во всех видах радиации, к тому же он хорош в биологии и анатомии по понятным причинам, — она на секунду задержала дыхание, наблюдая, как Питер весело усмехнулся. — Именно он латал Мстителей в хорошие дни. К тому же там есть гораздо больше оборудования и… ну, если ты не хочешь вообще кому-то говорить, я могу сделать всё сам.

Он просто пожал плечами. Мишель не могла понять, хвастался ли он или наоборот, в жесте было что-то неуютное.

— Ты думаешь, мне будет настолько стыдно, что я не смогу принять помощь? Питер, это твоя модель поведения.

— Мне не стыдно принимать помощь! — он тут же взвился, обвиняюще глядя на неё своими большими глазами. Мишель не изменилась в лице ни на каплю. — Просто, когда я могу сделать всё сам, я лучше сделаю сам.

— Я уже поняла, что ты можешь делать невозможное, придурок.

Он замолчал на секунду, но прищур выдавал, что паучья чуйка сработала.

— Это был один из самых отвратительных каламбуров.

И тогда ЭмДжей засмеялась.

— Есть ли смысл над этим думать вообще, пока мы не проверили, безопасно ли это? — Мишель, наконец успокоившись и отсмеявшись, легла на колени Питера. Поза лотоса не была самой удобной и мягкой версией подушки, и косточка правой ступни неудобно вдавилась в ухо. Но Питер приятно пах после ванны, был чистым и тёплым, так что это было хорошо.

— Это всё равно то, чем ты собираешься заняться в одиночестве, — Питер подхватил свой телефон с тумбочки, печатая кому-то смс двумя руками и устраивая поудобнее правую ногу. — Мне кажется, лучше вдвоём. И… — он выдержал небольшую паузу, то ли читая ответ, то ли для пущего драматизма, — готово. Доктор Беннер согласился встретиться через два дня. Кстати, — он убрал телефон, посмотрев на неё с небольшим беспокойством; в перевёрнутом виде это было смешно, — ты ведь точно в порядке с тем, что он немного зелёный и большой?

— Если ты так хочешь поиграть в доктора, — она ткнула его пальцем в щёку, и тот отстранился на секунду, улавливая настроение, — то, так и быть, можешь поводить сканером по моему животу.

Питер на секунду состроил гримасу — то ли это была морщинка между бровей и лёгкий прищур, то ли чуть дёрнувшаяся нижняя губа, — видимо, рассчитывая на другой ответ. Мишель взяла на заметку.

— Нет, ты просто ляжешь на какую-то штуку, где тебе отсканируют сразу всё тело, — он устало вздохнул, — и это правда скучно.

— Я даже не хочу знать, сколько раз ты там лежал.

— Достаточно, — он пожал плечами, будто в этом не было ничего такого.

Внезапно угол, под которым лежала её голова на его коленях, стал неудобным, и как бы она ни повернулась, что-то было не так: щека впивалась в зубы, ухо слишком сдавливалось, — поэтому она села назад, пытаясь устранить дискомфорт. Ей не нравилось думать, как часто Питер подвергал свою жизнь опасности, поэтому она старалась это игнорировать, но это не значило, что мыслей не было вообще.

Даже если он будет стараться, каков шанс, что они доживут вместе до старости лет, не влипая в разные неприятности, вроде похищения кого-то из них для шантажа или убийства?

Питер дотронулся до тыльной стороны её ладони, и Мишель вздрогнула. Слишком горячо.

— Ты же знаешь, что есть ещё вариант? — робко предложил он. — Не обязательно его оставлять и не обязательно делать аборт. Мы можем просто подобрать семью, которая… точно хотела бы их. Не отправлять в систему. Сразу убедиться, что их любят.

Мишель вздохнула, пытаясь набраться смелости сказать правильные вещи и не облажаться. У неё всегда это получалось так себе.

— Это не вопрос убийства. Я не Елизавета I и не чувствую себя таковой. И ты не должен, — она посмотрела на него внимательно, ища понимания. — Вопрос в наших желаниях, готовности и… адекватности, боже. Когда я начинаю здраво рассуждать, это становится слишком очевидным.

— ЭмДжей, если есть какие-то эмоциональные причины, по которым ты просто думаешь над этим дольше, чем пять секунд, это нормально, ладно? — Питер приблизился к ней, и они на секунду соприкоснулись лбами, дыша в унисон. Он понял.

Щелчок слишком сильно повлиял на них всех. Питеру повезло: Мэй рассыпалась вместе с ним, он не оставлял её одну на пять лет. Между ними всё так же, как было раньше. ЭмДжей повезло меньше, гораздо меньше: её мать осталась совершенно одна в квартире, где когда-то жили три человека. Пять лет, это ведь так много. Это Морган и седые волосы Тони не только на висках. Это новые районы и чистые воды океанов.

Это мама, сменившая дополнительные смены на сигареты и скотч по утрам. Это пыль в собственной комнате и взгляды сквозь Мишель, будто её не было в квартире. Отсутствовашие разговоры и контроль за успеваемостью. Пара купюр на столе, чтобы купить обед и ужин. Это так много одиночества.

Она привыкла контролировать свою жизнь. Как себя вести в определённых моментах, чтобы уровень шума вокруг был приемлемым, и как вести себя дома, чтобы не достался выговор за то, что она слишком много сидит за компьютером. Там притворись глухой, здесь опусти взгляд в тетрадь и ухмыльнись, а тут смотри прямо в глаза и убери эту прядь сбоку, чтобы не раздражать.

И тогда, когда в один день она открыла глаза и всё изменилось — тогда это стало сложно. Смотри в глаза или в пол, улыбайся одними губами или смейся до слёз, было так мало участия со стороны мамы, что она просто сдавалась.

Они теперь даже в квартире не встречались.

— Слушай, я хотел спросить, — Питер нарушил затянувшуюся тишину, тут же отводя взгляд в сторону, явно стесняясь, — и я пойму, если ты не захочешь отвечать, просто… — он резко провёл пальцем по низу своего живота, задрав футболку, — как?

Мишель усмехнулась, пожала плечами — в этом правда не было ничего необычного, — и задрала свою футболку, чтобы показать, что шрам почти не видно. В своё время мама настояла, чтобы они свели шрам, и ещё подростком она прошла бо́льшую часть курса.

— Ничего действительно криминального. Лазила на стройке, поскользнулась и упала животом на стальной прут. Скорая уже была там, так что меня вовремя отвезли и залатали, — в этой истории правда не было ничего ужасного. Она даже не помнила, было ли это так больно или она орала из-за испуга, охватившего её.

— Неужели ты была неуклюжим ребёнком?

— Тебе ли это говорить? — она ткнула в его грудь (от радиации правда нарастают мышцы?) пальцем, вспоминая, как Питер до укуса постоянно спотыкался о собственные ноги, ронял карандаши и тетради, при этом умудряясь кого-то ударить.

Она упала, потому что испугалась крика, когда их компанию заметили. Это, впрочем, было не так важно. Мишель хвасталась шрамом целый год, и все пацаны завидовали.

— Хорошо, я понял, понял намёк, — Питер заворчал, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы палец уткнулся лишь в воздух. — Тогда дальше на повестке дня… деньги?

— А что с деньгами, наследник пакета акций СтаркИндастриз? — она хмыкнула, наблюдая, как его щёки краснели.

— Это всего пятнадцать процентов, не надо попрекать меня этим, — он сморщился, и Мишель уловила ту тонкую грань, когда Питер начинал действительно обижаться на подколы, потому что они попадали в какую-то не очевидную цель.

— Я не имела в виду ничего такого, ты же знаешь, — она устало вздохнула, каждой клеткой тела ощущая, как этот разговор её измотал. — Я могу воспользоваться страховкой своей матери…

— ЭмДжей, я, может быть, не за то, чтобы ты не говорила матери, просто потому что потом будет тяжело. Поверь, я знаю, — он ухмыльнулся, — но ты должна понимать, что, если решишься на аборт, деньги не будут проблемой. Окей?

— У меня есть свои накопления, — чуть резче, чем рассчитывала, ответила она. Питер тут же поднял руки вверх в защитном жесте. — Ты не обязан оплачивать это полностью. Мы можем поделить сумму пополам.

На самом деле, она не была уверена, действительно бы они могли или нет. В свободном доступе она имела около ста пятидесяти долларов, которые она должна была потратить на подарок ко дню рождения матери, а потом Пита.

— Как тебе будет спокойней.

— Это дело двоих, помнишь? — она приподняла правую бровь, на что тот только вздохнул и ткнул её пальцем в живот.

— Что-то подсказывает, что это не из меня полезет Чужой, если я буду слишком сентиментальным.

ЭмДжей на секунду задумалась, как ответить.

— Я буду наряжать их в розовое платье и надевать блондинистый парик. Тебе так сойдёт? — он толкнула его в плечо кулаком, и они оба рассмеялись, представляя себе эту картину. Немного жутко, но больше гротескно, оттого слёзы выступили на глазах.

— В любом случае… — она резко выдохнула, надеясь успокоиться, и вытерла последнюю слезу с щеки. — А ты сам? — он посмотрел на неё так невинно, что она даже не смогла обвинить его в излишней игре в непонимание. — Ты сам хочешь детей? — его глаза расширились на секунду от ужаса, и о, наверное, ей надо было уточнить. — Не в смысле сейчас. Вообще. Когда-нибудь.

Питер тут же успокоился, вздохнул и неопределённо пожал плечами, отводя взгляд куда-то за неё: то ли в висок, то ли в противоположную стену. Мишель подавила вспышку раздражения от чувства, что её игнорируют на уровне жестов, и решила напугать его ещё больше.

— Звучит очень эгоистично, если честно, — Питер ломано улыбнулся.

— Ты хорош с Морган, — она медленно моргнула и улыбнулась ободряюще. — Давай, будь честен здесь.

Выражение его лица было измученным, и так тонкие губы совсем превратились в полоску, а складку на лбу хотелось разгладить пальцем.

Только логически подумать, что бы он мог сказать с таким выражением лица, было достаточно. Она и так знала, что он не мог бросить всё дело с Человеком-пауком сейчас. Не после ухода Железного человека, когда все знали, что Спайди — его преемник. Но и, на примере наставника, он должен был знать, что, если действительно хотел семью, откладывать это до пятидесяти лет было глупо, потому что в итоге ты получишь практически ничего кроме чувства вины, когда их оставишь.

ЭмДжей имела планы на жизнь. Их было несколько. Точнее два с разветвлениями. Один чёткий и крепкий: они съезжаются после окончания университетов (Питер — MIT, она — Гарвард), расписываются в двадцать четыре. К двадцати шести она занимает пост ведущего редактора, Питер выбивает дерьмо из Фьюри и хорошую зарплату за то, что раньше делал на добровольных начинаниях, и стажируется в SI. Возможно, он всё это время будет в SI, учитывая все те технологии. Это был хороший и устойчивый план на практически десять лет.  
В нём не было места ребёнку.

Второй был тот, в котором они в какой-то момент расставались: из-за расстояния, расхождения взглядов на жизнь, какой-то глупости или чьей-то смерти. Очевидно, здесь тоже не было места ребёнку.

— Может, после тридцати пяти или около того. Когда я точно буду знать, что смогу защитить вас, — она ощутила, как щёки немного потеплели из-за того тона, который Питер использовал. — Я просто не думал об этом… ну, прямо сейчас.

— Не поверишь, но я тоже, — здоровая доля сарказма спасла их от неловкости.

Они посидели ещё полчаса вместе и досмотрели последнюю серию сериала, на которой заснули в прошлый раз, прежде чем Питер выпрыгнул в окно на свой вечерний патруль. Она пыталась понять, соврал ли ей Питер — чтобы успокоить и не тревожить своими эмоциями или вовсе свалить всё решение на неё, будто он не был к этому причастен, — но так и не смогла. Он был уверен в том, что говорил, и в словах был резон… возможно, она придумала себе лишнего.

Мишель попыталась дождаться мамы с вечерней смены, но в половину двенадцатого сдалась, зевая до противного щелчка в челюсти и потягиваясь так, что позвонки хрустели.

И всё-таки ЭмДжей лежала в постели, когда услышала поворот ключа в замочной скважине, и да, нормальный режим сна для слабаков.

Она просто… это не давало покоя. Как боль, которая жалила весь череп изнутри тонкими разрядами, — такой была мысль, если она не могла раскрутить её полностью.

Эгоизм был понятен ей.  
Эгоизм был понятен и Питеру.

Сделают ли они аборт или нет — все причины будут в эгоизме. Ради своего будущего или ради того, чтобы прямо сейчас иметь что-то, невозможное после; всё это в любом случае будет эгоистично. Дети не появляются на свет ради высшей цели. Они рождаются либо потому, что их родители не смогли сдержать себя в штанах, либо потому, что их хотели.

Она просто не могла понять, как именно эгоистичен в этой истории Паркер.

***

Питер не чувствовал себя ужасно после разговора. Это было просто… очень мучительно, но не плохо по своей природе. ЭмДжей пыталась интересоваться его мнением, и будто он вообще мог бы сказать, что отчасти не против. Даже если он сам начинал рассуждать по этому поводу, своя собственная позиция казалась ему нелогичной и глупой, не имеющей оснований.

Тем не менее, Питер был умным, поэтому не пытался дать своим эмоциям обоснований. Он хотел семью. Без родных родителей, без дяди Бена, а потом и без Тони, да, он хотел что-то, за что можно было постоянно держаться, что дало бы ему сил между боями, цель, к которой бы он приходил домой. Он сам пока ребёнок, но он знал, что будет любить своего, и ЭмДжей наверняка могла стать лучшей матерью. Это просто не время.

Он ускользнул в город, чтобы помочь полиции с очередным ограблением, и вернулся уже вечером домой. Он не пытался подслушивать, и в этот раз он был гораздо аккуратнее, так что ему не нужно было смывать кровь или замазывать синяки. Питер просто сидел в комнате.

Но всё же в голове раздавался ехидный голос Мишель о том, какой он неудачник.

— Я волнуюсь за него. В последнее время он практически не говорит со мной, и я знаю, что что-то ещё происходит, — даже если бы он не хотел, он всё равно бы слышал голос Мэй. Он больше не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, постоянно возвращаясь к этой волне беспокойства. Это как вспомнить, что можешь контролировать дыхание. В остальное время ты не замечаешь, что дышишь, но как только ты вспомнишь про это, ты не можешь прекратить сосредотачиваться на этом.

— Он просто подросток. Может, поссорился со своей девушкой или что-то такое, — здесь опять был Хэппи, он опять успокаивал Мэй, и это опять была вина Питера. Он мог бы не заставлять её волноваться.

— Он бы сказал мне об этом. Как минимум, попросил бы совета, как извиниться, — Питер хмыкнул. Как бы социально неловки они ни были, они никогда не ссорились между собой в понимании тёти Мэй. Они могли злиться, огрызаться, но они не ссорились. Тем более он бы не пошёл к тёте за советом: он знал ЭмДжей лучше неё, знал все любимые книги и все сюжетные ходы, все символы и вещи, которые она не прочь иметь. Символизм и смерть — это вещи, которые восхищали его в ЭмДжей больше всего, и Мэй бы не поняла этого. — Он просто в несколько дней отдалился от меня.

— Ты же не думаешь, что он будет жить с тобой вечно?

— Ой, прекрати, я знаю это! Это… разные ситуации.

Паркер хмыкнул.

Всё-таки Хэппи был хорош, но не лучший для тёти Мэй. Он ещё подумает, будет ли дразнить их месяц или несколько после того, как они признаются.

Он дождался ухода Хэппи и тогда специально ногой уронил стул, давая знать, что пришёл домой. В воздухе тут же ощутилась атмосфера спокойствия: Мэй наконец перестала бесцельно бренчать посудой и взялась за что-то конкретное, судя по уверенности шагов.

Это же легко, да? Просто зайти и сказать ей, хэй, Мэй, моя девушка, знаешь, такая с вечно неубранными волосами и очень красивая, ты видела её пару раз, да, она беременна от меня. Я не знаю, что я чувствую по этому поводу, потому что у неё было бесплодие и она не говорила мне, и она хочет сделать аборт, что логично, потому что это очевидно опасно для её здоровья, и это я во всём виноват, ведь, трахайся она с обычным парнем, она бы не забеременела.

Нет.  
Он передумал.  
Это нелегко.

Он маялся в своей комнате ещё полчаса, то подходя к ручке и уже открывая дверь, то снова делая шаг назад. Проговаривал про себя снова и снова, что должен был сказать, потому что откладывать это было бессмысленно и плохо по отношению к самой Мэй, которая беспокоилась за него.

Она беспокоилась за него.  
Она заслуживала знать от него лично, а не случайно подслушать.

— Тётя Мэй… — Питер несмело высунул голову на кухню, где женщина разогревала их сегодняшний ужин. Слава Богам, заказной. Она резко обернулась на тон и посмотрела на него с прищуром. Почему женщины в его семье такие ужасающие?

— Что ты натворил? — с вызовом спросила она, скрестив руки на груди.

Чёрт.  
Первая ошибка Питера — не отрицать тут же, что он что-то натворил; он моментально увидел это по её выражению лица. В конце концов, в этом действительно была его вина, и он никогда не умел толком врать близким. Не было ничего удивительно в том, что его личность каждый раз раскрывали без его желания.

— Питер…  
— Сядь, тётя Мэй, а? Пожалуйста, — он вздохнул, слишком морально вымотанный всего лишь двумя днями. Это было даже тяжелее по тому, как это давило на разум, чем многое до этого. Когда умер Тони, горе просто медленно смывало его в депрессию. Это было… тем, где он должен был что-то делать, как-то воздействовать на ситуацию, а не сидеть на месте и разбираться в себе. Он посмотрел на тётю, которая теперь выглядела ещё более напуганной, и захотел ударить себя по лицу. — Я никого не убивал, честно. Просто сядь, я сяду, и мы поговорим, как взрослые люди.

— Ты тот, кто бегает в красном костюме из спандекса. Конечно, я сомневаюсь, когда ты хочешь быть настолько серьёзным! — она всплеснула правой рукой, в которой была вилка, и Питер опасливо покосился на неё. Мэй, заметив взгляд, тоже посмотрела на вилку, и только тогда действительно села за стол, отложив холодное оружие.

Питер чуть не пробормотал вслух, что на красном действительно не видно его кровь, но вовремя остановил язык. Он понимал, глядя в обеспокоенные, светившиеся любовью и заботой глаза Мэй, что не было никакого шанса подать эту новость не так, как она звучала.

— Питер, ты можешь сказать мне всё, помнишь? Мы это уже проходили.

— ЭмДжей беременна, — сказал он на одном выдохе, зажмурив глаза, чтобы не увидеть этого разочарования в глазах единственного родного человека. — У неё диагностировано бесплодие, и она беременна, хотя даже принимала таблетки, и всё из-за меня. Я опять всё испортил, и я вижу, что она сомневается из-за меня, будто думает, что это мне даст что-то, что может сделать меня более безопасным или осмысленным, не могу подобрать слово точнее, и опять же, этого бы не случилось, будь я просто нормальным, но всё опять ломается, как в прошлый раз, и…

Он даже не понимал, что заплакал, до того, как Мэй обняла его.

Это не была истерика, это и не слёзы жалости. Это просто слишком на него давило — настолько, что его зрение поплыло, когда он не смог закрыть рот вовремя. Но тогда, когда он наконец выговорился и продышался, прижимаясь к тёплой, безопасной груди и чувствуя, как родные руки крепко его сжимали, защищая от остального мира, Питер понял: Мэй не знала, что ему сказать. Её сердце билось неровно, и что-то в горле дрожало. Она панически боялась отпустить его, боялась, что он увидит её лицо.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептала она, гладя его по голове. Но Питер не был идиотом. Он знал, что всё будет хорошо. Его просто пугало, как он должен был к этому прийти.

— Конечно, будет, — пробормотал он в бок, слушая, как сердце Мэй успокаивалось.

— Она уже была у врача? — она немного отстранилась, заглядывая ему в глаза и ища там что-то. Питер не знал, что именно. Возможно, надежду, что это неопасно для здоровья. Возможно, что-то ещё.

— Мы пойдём через несколько дней, — он ответил, и в Мэй будто что-то сломалось, настолько резко её глаза стали излучать заботу, направленную на него. В этом было что-то страшное.

— Я так тобой горжусь, ты же знаешь это, да? — она потрепала его по щеке, и Питер сморщился. — Я действительно слишком молода, чтобы быть бабушкой, — это не прозвучало, как предупреждение или давление на них, скорее, как принятие любого их решения. — Спасибо, что рассказал мне. И, чем бы всё это ни закончилось, — она строго посмотрела на него, но улыбка всё ещё играла на её губах, — я жду эту девушку на ужин.

— Боже, тётя Мэй…

— Спасибо за честность, — она последний раз потрепала его по голове, делая это обычным разговором, в котором он признавался, что прогулял школу из-за очередного грабителя. Или будто признался, что попробовал курить и ему не понравилось. Будто в этом не было ничего страшного. Масштабного.

И тогда появилась банда. Они смотрели какой-то старый фильм и ели мороженое, пока Мэй старалась сделать это максимально не неловким между ними, и ему поступил вызов от Джессики. Они следовали за безымянной группой уже около месяца. Сам Питер — по цепочке от новых наркодилеров, Дьявол — по следам пропавших людей. День Х настал внезапно.

Питер извинился перед Мэй и через минуту уже выскочил на улицу, прыгая к заброшенным складам. Когда дело оказалось слишком запутанным с юридической точки зрения, не связанным ни с пришельцами, ни с какими-то экспериментами, а только с бюрократией и прогнившими чинами, он отстранился от слишком «взрослого» для него дела, не имея настоящей силы для этого.

Там был вибраниум.

Здесь пахло просто отвратительно: сыростью, ржавчиной, кровью и мочой, делая вонь просто невыносимой. Возле входа стояло несколько грузовых контейнеров, а дверь в само здание валялась на земле. Питер слышал несколько очагов боя, но также было нечто другое. Плач и шёпот.

— ЭДИТ, просканируй-ка тут всё.

— Если вы хотите знать о двадцати девушках в подвале, то они там есть и находятся в состоянии физического истощения, Питер.

Действительно. Проституция так часто шла в ногу с наркотиками, но он всё равно постоянно это забывал.

— Остальные?

— У мисс Джонс небольшая гематома на спине, в остальном всё в порядке.

— Переключи на тепловизор.

Тогда Питер смачно выругался, наблюдая, как один из банды отделился от основной потасовки и направился вниз.

Если драка длилась дольше минуты, это уже была хреновая драка, которую стоило прекратить, потому что иначе она становилась битвой. Если в битве страдали заложники, то битва считалась проигранной.

Питер метнулся к другому концу здания, заходя через когда-то закрытую дверь запасного выхода и быстро следуя за человеком по потолку. Затем отработанное действие: выхватить пушку паутиной, ударить ногой, усиливая гравитацией удар, до определённого момента. Тем не менее, в этот раз момента не было.

Это был хруст и что-то слишком упругое и мягкое, затем снова хруст, только уже в собственной лодыжке. Кровь лишь слегка прыснула — всё вокруг было таким тёмным, пусть он и видел чётко, но не хотел рассматривать это, — когда тело упало на лестницу.

На секунду Питер испытал необъяснимую радость от того, что этот человек больше не встанет.

Затем крики и страх внизу, когда кто-то из них понял, что произошло. Человек-паук не знал, должен ли он был помочь в бою или вывести девушек отсюда. К сожалению, через секунду пришло понимание, что он мог оказаться самым эмоционально развитым среди всей компании «спасателей».

— Ничего страшного не происходит. Я Человек-паук, и я помогу выйти вам отсюда, пока парни, которые вас похитили, сражаются с моими друзьями, — он поднял руки вверх, медленно спускаясь по лестнице, чтобы найти испуганных и заплаканных девушек, скованных одной большой, толстой цепью.

Они не плакали — только дрожь и страх перед ним, хотя красный костюм в паутину действительно не должен был пугать людей, — но сбились в углу. Питер, пусть и не хотел, видел все эти синяки на слишком больших открытых участках кожи, бледной и истощённой у всех.

— Я вызвала скорую, — внезапно раздался знакомый голос Карен, и Питер вздрогнул, наконец слыша звуки боя, которые начали подгонять его.

— Некоторым из нас нужна медицинская помощь, — девушка, которая наиболее близко стояла к нему (недавно сломанный и вправленный нос, заживавший синяк на спине, порез на правой груди и слишком длинный порез на открытом животе; возможно, что-то с ногами, судя по позе, но из-за высоких сапог не было ясно), подала голос, будто с вызовом глядя на героя.

— Скорая уже едет.

Он попытался порвать цепи между двумя, но всё, чего добился, — это боль в руках и натужный скрежет звеньев.

Звуки битвы приближались к двери.

Тогда до него дошло.

— Кто-то из вас мутант или маг?

— Я, — та же самая девушка подняла руку, усмехнувшись, — немного сильнее человека.

О, эти идиоты сковали их целой цепью из грёбанного вибраниума, даже не подозревая, какое сокровище имели в руках.

— Видимо, — он посмотрел на место, где по факту кандалы прикреплялись к стене, убеждаясь, что это были обычные болты, — вам придётся ещё немного потерпеть, — он упёрся одной ногой в пол, другой в стену, намотав цепь на правую руку, и с силой потянул на себя. И болты, и кусок бетонной стены сдались через пару секунд, оказываясь у него в руках.

До неприличия легко.

— Итак, если каждая из вас может сама идти, на что я искренне надеюсь, сейчас мы все по цепочке поднимемся наверх, пока там не начали стрелять ещё активнее, и выйдем через запасной вход в пяти метрах от нас.

— Но дверь же была приварена…

— Увы и ах, больше нет, — он услышал один смешок, победно улыбнувшись под маской. — Чоп-чоп, давайте, я верю в вас.

Они без проблем выбрались наружу, отходя на безопасное расстояние от склада, и тогда Питер неловко передал двум девушкам кусок бетона. Он знал, что некоторые пленники, если у них оставались силы, всегда хотели бежать и прятаться, не волнуясь о законности и своих показаниях, которые могли помочь составить официальное обвинение. Потому что не верили в закон после того, что пережили. Не то чтобы он хотел действительно насильно удержать их, но он был рад, что они не сбегут.

— Полиция и скорая помощь скоро будут здесь. Как только услышите сирены, идите к ним. Там вам помогут.

Девушка — тот самый мутант — кивнула за всех, и Питер поспешил обратно, чтобы помочь.

Секунда опасности, которая вызвала мурашки, — он увернулся, прежде чем услышать, как копьё просвистело рядом с его виском.

— Я советую не попадаться под копьё, — мягким голосом предложила Карен в ухе, когда он выстрелил паутиной и выхватил сразу два из рук бандитов, чтобы раскрутить и ударить в нескольких, стоявших рядом.

Обычно бандиты уворачивались.  
Он не был виноват, что они буквально нанизались на палки.

— Эй, Паук, это перебор! — Джессика крикнула куда-то в сторону от него, смотря на тела, которые всё ещё дёргались, в то же самое время вырубая какого-то человека прямым ударом в висок.

Снова пьяная.

Он не прыгнул к потолку — что было бы разумно по заверениям ЭДИТ, но спасибо, у него имелся собственный мозг, — потому что копья до туда не достанут, и там было достаточно темно, чтобы в него не смогли прицелиться. Его останавливало то, что Сорвиголовы не было нигде вокруг, и Люк оказался в самом углу, слишком далеко от Джессики.  
(Это не то, что на самом деле оставило его на земле).

Он связал паутиной с головы до ног одного из бандитов, на которого указала взглядом Джессика, а затем вступил в бой. В рукопашную это было гораздо веселее.

Двоих он соединил между собой небольшой паутиной и пустил разряд, достаточный, чтобы убить собственных дронов. Других он бил. По лицу, в живот, по коленям, чтобы не могли ходить.  
Бил и бил. Снова бил. Ударял, подсекал, сталкивал вместе, ломал руки и пальцы.

Когда они закончили, на его руках было немного крови, несмотря на водоотталкивающее покрытие, но её действительно не было видно. Он глубоко дышал, вдыхая в этот раз запах исключительно железа, чувствуя, как сердце успокаивалось в груди после бешеного ритма.

Полиция и скорая уже были за дверью, но Питер не стал дожидаться, пока с него что-то спросят: лишь махнул всем на прощанье и вылез по потолку на крышу, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Он остановился на секунду, замечая, как та самая девушка-мутант пыталась сделать то же самое, отходя от основной массы по шагу назад. Очевидно, их уже освободили от цепи (вибраниум был на удивление не очень устойчив к высоким температурам); Паркер вздохнул, думая, что пожалеет об этом.

— Ты точно не сможешь снять эту штуку с ноги сама, знаешь ли, — он приземлился позади неё, быстро получая основные параметры здоровья, которые кричали об анемии.

Она вздрогнула, разворачиваясь к нему и чуть не падая назад, вовремя восстановив равновесие.

— Чёрт возьми, какой мудак будет…

— Ой, всегда пожалуйста за спасение. Это самая оригинальная благодарность, которую я слышал! — это правда больше не сарказм, а добрая шутка, но девушка всё равно опустила взгляд. — Даже если ты не зарегистрированный мутант, они всё равно окажут тебе необходимую помощь.

Он не дотронулся до неё, зная, что реакция может быть любой, особенно учитывая грязь на его руках. Но собеседница просто покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Я правда не хочу ни о чём говорить.

— Тебе не надо, — Питер пожал плечами, — они не могут заставить тебя.

— Это глупо, — она словно прорычала, и Питер подавил внутри себя дрожь, — я знаю, что это глупо, я осознаю, но всё равно… — девушка обняла себя руками, и испачканный в крови и чём-то ещё топ поднялся выше, обнажая один из самых свежих синяков, — мне просто страшно. И не потому что в целом, а… ну, они мужчины.

Питер замер на секунду. Оглядел себя, пытаясь понять, неужели латекс настолько обезличивал, потому что, видят Боги, в худшие дни этот костюм мог слишком неудачно натирать в промежности. Он поднял голову и взглянул на неё, слыша, как линзы прищурились вслед за его глазами.

— Ты же в курсе, что я парень?

— Ну, у тебя нет лица. Это не так страшно, — она махнула рукой, мол, это же очевидно. — Там просто… когда я залетела, один из тех парней избивал меня, пока у меня не случился выкидыш, и полицейский, который собирался брать у меня показания, был так похож… так что я просто испугалась и сбежала.

Питер задержал дыхание, пытаясь не пискнуть от какого-то первобытного испуга, глядя на неё совершенно по-другому. Рассматривая каждый синяк и каждую царапину, фантазируя на секунду, как она могла их всех получить, как именно её резали, чем именно били, как она могла реагировать.

— Ты так просто говоришь об этом…

— А что, я должна рыдать в истерике и биться головой об пол? — она выгнула тёмную, явно накрашенную бровь.

В итоге он отвёл её к Джессике, которая тоже хотела смыться как можно раньше, предоставляя им двоим свободу действий.

Когда он покинул склад под осуждавшие взгляды полицейских, время уже близилось к рассвету. Он практически не спал, но знал, что лучше уже не ложиться, потому что первые часы в школе он сможет продержаться на адреналине и нервной энергии от недосыпа, тогда как после короткого сна захочет только больше.

Он вернулся домой на час: бросить чёрный костюм в стирку, взять синий в качестве запасного и двадцать баксов на проезд и ланч, оставить записку для Мэй на холодильнике, — но затем остался ещё дольше, чтобы приготовить нормальный завтрак для тёти. Уж омлет он готовил хорошо.

Он не давал себе времени, чтобы задуматься над тем, что делал сегодня ночью. Это лишнее. Он не пострадал, ЭмДжей и остальные будут рады, всё нормально.

Питер с сомнением покрутил телефон в руках (фамилия Старк в логотипе как-то осуждающе на него смотрела), но в итоге он написал Неду о том, что им надо встретиться перед школой.

Нед всегда был на его стороне, лучший друг, чтобы поддержать во всём том дерьме, котором оказывался Питер. Возможно, он не был лучшим советчиком, но Питер знал, что Нед переживал за него. Все вокруг давали ему пространство для собственного мнения и свободу действий, но, возможно, ему правда нужно было услышать чьё-то мнение.

Они встретились в нескольких кварталах в переулке между кирпичными домами за час до звонка. Рубашка Неда была слишком мятой, глаза сонными, а на щеке остался след от подушки.

— Я просто надеюсь, что это стоило того, приятель, — Нед зевнул, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и Питер не сдержался, зевнув в ответ. — Ты вообще спал?

— Нет, — он вытер выступившие слёзы с щёк и потянулся, ощущая, как кровь бежала по телу. — После школы посплю. Мы наконец задержали тех, кто продавал наркотики и крал девушек, вчера ночью.

Нед внимательно осмотрел его с головы до пят, пытаясь что-то выискать и не находя. Город постепенно оживал, и людей, спешивших на работу, становилось всё больше и больше, как и шума машин.

— Ну, ты не выглядишь побитым.

— О, спасибо, что веришь в меня, друг.

Они посмеялись слегка натужно, застывая в неловкой тишине между ними.

— Так что это было в последнее время? Ты будто сам не свой, Пит.

Почему-то это не работало так же, как с тётей Мэй: он открывал рот, но слова не выходили, а в голове было звеняще пусто. Он смял край футболки в руках, пытаясь подобрать хоть какое-то слово, чтобы начать, постепенно понимая, почему голоса нет.

Нед мог осудить его. Нед мог бросить ему правду прямо в лицо: что они влипли, что они безответственные и когда будет аборт, чтобы поддержать ЭмДжей шоколадкой. Это то, как нормальные люди смотрели бы на вещи.

— Слушай, если ты не хочешь говорить, то всё нормально, — Нед поднял руки со странным выражением лица, будто вспоминая нечто пугающее и неприятное.

— Это была тяжёлая неделя, — он застонал, впиваясь рукой в волосы и оттягивая их, напоминая себе, что он всё равно должен был дать причину. Нед достаточно волновался, когда лучший друг только начал всё дело с Человеком-пауком. — Это была нелегальная проституция. Они били их, — он не договорил, подразумевая всё остальное, что могло случиться. — Это всегда так сложно. Я иногда правда хочу, чтобы было какое-то вторжение или безумный суперзлодей, чтобы…

Нед похлопал его по плечу в утешительном жесте, и речь Питера оборвалась. Он посмотрел на друга, ловя утешительную улыбку, и признание наконец сформировалось на кончике языка:

— ЭмДжей беременна.

Рука с плеча пропала.

— Что?

— Ты правильно расслышал, — он сжал руки в кулаки, слишком сильно пиная какой-то камушек, и тот влетел в стену, отскочив на улицу, где шастали люди.

Нед молчал несколько секунд, которые тянулись невероятно медленно, давя на плечи и мозг.

— Ну вы и влипли, — Питер вздрогнул под слова, услышав абсолютно то самое, что представлял и боялся услышать, ровно с той интонацией, какой опасался. — Ты вообще уверен, что она от тебя залетела?

— Попробуй повторить это, смотря мне в глаза, — предложил Паркер, ощущая, как верхняя губа чуть поднялась; ловя себя на оскале. — Она не могла залететь физически, — добавил он таким же злым и горьким голосом, — она беременна только потому, что я какой-то чёртов мутант.

Нед молчал. Питер тоже, устало пиная стену, к которой прижался спиной, кроссовкой, рассматривая проходивших вдалеке людей, которые имели обычную работу, обычную семью, которую не надо было защищать под семью замками, и обычную жизнь, в которой они не рисковали здоровьем двенадцать часов из двадцати четырёх.

— Смотри на это с другой стороны, — в конце концов, сказал весёлым голосом Нед. — Я слышал от сестры, что сейчас эти таблетки вместо аборта стоят меньше ста долларов, да и это могло случиться с любым…

— Нед, — тогда Питер зашипел, слыша, как под правым кулаком треснул кирпич, — мы не делаем аборт!

— Что? — тогда уже Нед практически закричал фальцетом, открывая рот и смотря на друга огромными глазами. — Вы решили оставить ребёнка? Чувак, вы же ещё школу не закончили, какой к чёрту!..

— Не так! — теперь Питер действительно кричал, привлекая внимание с улицы. Это отрезвило его, и он сделал вдох, чтобы продолжить: — Мы идём на обследование в Штаб Мстителей, выясняем, насколько и как это опасно для ЭмДжей, и она сама принимает решение, которое посчитает более целесообразным для себя. Вот как это произойдёт, Нед.

— Почему вы вообще даже рассматриваете вариант о том, чтобы сделать это? — Паркер уставился на него, взглядом прося пояснить. — Ребёнок. Живой, мать его, ребёнок.

— Все сомневаются, Нед. Это страшно.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто вообще в чём-то сомневаешься.

Питер вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь прочувствовать воздух в лёгких, насладиться утренним Квинсом с этой загазованностью и сыростью одновременно и подбирая правильные слова.

— Как мы вообще можем принести кого-то в этот мир, когда он настолько, — Питер запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово, чувствуя, как не хватало воздуха, — опасен? Когда может произойти всё что угодно? Я видел столько попыток убить и изнасиловать, Нед, и сколько я не успел?..

— Боже, ты хочешь этого.

— Нет, — он устало закрыл глаза, — это не то…

— Ты даже не слышишь себя со стороны: вопрос не про деньги, не про образование, а про опасность мира! Ты сам пытаешься убедить себя, что не хочешь, но на самом деле хочешь, — Нед закрыл рот рукой, отходя на шаг. — Боже. Чёрт. Дерьмо, надеюсь, ЭмДжей знает это всё своим третьим глазом.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Питер резко обернулся, яростно глядя на испуганного друга. — Ждать до пятидесяти, а затем умереть на каком-то задании, чтобы потом родная дочь даже не вспомнила мой день рождения или голос через год?

— Я предлагаю тебе образумиться! — Нед всплеснул руками, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто ища аргументы из воздуха. — Тебе только семнадцать! Ни образования, ни собственных денег, местный линчеватель, который сажает за решётку злодеев каждый месяц. Как сюда, чёрт возьми, могут вписаться дети?

— Я не знаю, — Питер поджал губы, упрямо глядя вперёд, — и это неважно. Тони облажался и с пробной версией сына, и с собственной дочерью. Я буду лучше, если у меня будет шанс.

Нед впился пальцами в волосы, готовый рвать их с головы, и тяжело дышал, желая сказать что-то правильное и нужное.

— Ну не в восемнадцать же, Пит, — в конце концов, простонал он отчаянно.

— Это и правда неважно, — снова вздохнул Питер, отпуская разговор от сердца, — потому что это не моё решение. И моё желание чего-либо неважно. Если это опасно для неё, то ни о каких возможностях не будет речи. Если она не хочет, то ни о каких возможностях не будет речи.

— Друг, — Нед сжал его плечо как-то слишком обвинительно, и Питер посмотрел на него наконец не боковым зрением, — если это твой ребёнок, то всё, что ты говоришь, должно иметь вес для вас обоих.

Питер кивнул, лишь прекращая разговор, ни на каплю не соглашаясь с наивным суждением Лидса, который, похоже, жил в каком-то идеальном мире, выходя вслед за ним из переулка, чтобы идти в школу.

***

Мишель прошла мимо школы за полчаса до звонка с безразличием, направляясь к любимому киоску, где продавали мятный чай. Даже в Старбаксе рядом с метро не было мятного чая, и она считала это слишком нечестным, что за своей дозой кофеина ей приходилось идти настолько далеко.

В конце концов, она беременна. Почему она должна идти в такую даль за своим мятным чаем? (И, если серьёзно, кого вообще мог пробудить кофе, в котором кофеина меньше, чем в обычном чае?)

На обратном пути, когда картонный стаканчик обжигал правую руку — она собиралась купить термокружку на этой неделе, потому что эта оболочка вокруг картона правда делала небольшой стакан огромной проблемой для окружающей среды, — Мишель уловила до безобразия знакомый голос. Она вынула наушник из уха, чтобы точнее определить источник, и остановилась возле входа в переулок. «Это страшно» прошло сквозь неё с дрожью, и она прибавила шагу, чтобы быть подальше отсюда, не мешая разговору.

Это их личное пространство. Они имели на него право, даже если она ожидала лучшей реакции от Неда.

За пять минут до звонка она так и не увидели никого из них, листая ленту новостей и допивая свой чай.

Заголовок яркий и кричащий: про рабство, проституцию и наркотики, так что она кликнула на него, не удивляясь красно-чёрному пятну на фотографии статьи. Питер правда не любил, когда натыкался на подобные вещи, так что, возможно, он не будет в нормальном настроении до завтрашнего дня, пока не проспится.

Их не было на первом уроке.  
Их не было на втором, и тогда ЭмДжей отправила тревожную смс-ку обоим, ведь кто знает, что правда могло случиться.  
Их не было на третьем, но это искусство, в котором они оба не шарили и которое взяли только из-за неё, так что она понимала.

Они пришли к четвёртому уроку. У Питера на щеке небольшой синяк, однако ЭмДжей понятия не имела, знал ли сам Питер о нём, но в целом они выглядели довольными и даже сытыми, садясь впереди неё на испанском.

Мишель потянула Питера за воротник к себе, вдыхая поглубже воздух и практически действительно обижаясь:

— Вы ели фаст-фуд вместо школы, серьёзно? Я еле отговорила мистера Харрингтона звонить вашим родителям, — она фыркнула, наблюдая, как губы Питера растянулись в лёгкую улыбку, и отпустила ткань из своих рук.

— Небольшая ссора, — Питер пожал плечами, — быстрое примирение.

— О, я слышала, — ЭмДжей чуть выдвинула челюсть вперёд, выдавая своё раздражение, замечая, как её парень замер на секунду.

— Что именно? — он начал копаться в рюкзаке, явно просто стараясь спрятать руки от неё. Мишель нахмурилась.

— Вас в переулке. Ничего конкретного, вы были просто очень громкими, — она тут же прищурилась, чувствуя, как в груди рождалось подозрение на что-то действительно отвратительное.

Всё стало ясно буквально через несколько секунд: Флэш, самодовольный и с задранным носом, в мятой рубашке и с отвратительной улыбкой на лице зашёл в класс, тут же отыскивая взглядом Питера и ухмыляясь ещё больше. Была драка. Там была драка, и её не позвали, чтобы поучаствовать или хотя бы посмотреть.

Вот что обидно.

— Ты, чёрт возьми, серьёзно? — она прошипела на ухо ему, хватая за воротник футболки снова и притягивая к себе прямо со стулом, из-за чего отвратительный скрип раздался на весь класс. — Не будь таким мягкотелым.

— Джонс! — Флэш подошёл к ним, даже не пытаясь сменить ухмылку на приятную улыбку. В нос ударил противный аромат какой-то дорогой туалетной воды, которая, если не лить на себя литрами, должна была отдавать чем-то вроде леса. — Сколько можно носиться с этим неудачником?

— Ещё пара таких подкатов, — она с невозмутимым видом отпустила Питера, отталкиваясь одной ногой и качаясь на двух задних ножках стула, — и я подумаю, что ты хочешь отбить моего парня.

И, справедливости ради, Флэш не был полностью дураком. Или, возможно, она слишком часто повторяла именно эту реплику перед ним, чтобы он наконец дошёл до достойного ответа. В любом случае, это досадно.

— Мои стандарты чуть повыше.

— Шутки, — она прищурилась, на секунду думая, не нашла ли она достойного противника, — про рост моего парня могу шутить только я.

— Хэй, ребят, я всё ещё здесь, — Питер помахал перед ними рукой, и наваждение спало. — Это был даже не он, не заводись, ЭмДжей.

— В любом случае, — она повернулась обратно к Флэшу, и противная ухмылка отклеилась от его лица, — в следующий раз я перекину тебя через плечо, потому что во мне чуть меньше сочувствия, чем в Питере, и тогда мы посмотрим, кто профессиональнее оставляет синяки.

Сам факт того, как Флэш побледнел, а Питер одновременно с ним покраснел, забавлял её настолько, что она даже улыбнулась, когда учитель вошёл, чтобы начать урок.

В конце концов, через минут пять на неё уже напала сонливость, и она лениво уставилась на свои руки, думая, как будет приятно положить подбородок на сгиб локтя. Были ли у неё причины не делать это?

Нет.

Возможно, она слишком нервничала в последнее время (серьёзно, ей пришлось сходить за ещё одним стаканом чая, чтобы проснуться после уроков), поэтому день прошёл в дрёме и раздражении на окружающую среду.

— Эй, — Нед толкнул её, делая шаг назад, и она недовольно уставилась на него, думая, надо ли отдавить ему ногу в чистом и белом кеде в наказание, — нам надо поговорить.

Так она узнала, что первым драку начал тот самый парень, с которым она когда-то сидела в самолёте и смотрела фильм. Серьёзно, она даже не могла вспомнить его имя — возможно, что-то на Б, — который с тех пор, как Мишель ушла к Питеру (а она приходила к тому парню? она не знала), точил на него зуб. В этот раз Флэш выступил посредником, оказывается, довольный от того, что Паркер оказался ему должен.

Забавная история.

— Подожди, дело вообще не в этом! — Нед помотал головой, и они отстали от Питера, который витал в своих мыслях, ещё на шаг. — Не делай Питеру больно.

В этот раз Мишель даже остановилась, подтянув рюкзак на спине от удивления, потому что _что_? У них этот разговор про лопату и закапывание в случае обиды сейчас?

— Что? — в конце концов, сказал она вслух, надеясь, что её лицо выражало то полное недоумение, которое она испытывала.

— Пит реально не понимает, что хочет в этой жизни, — Нед начал объяснять ей медленно, словно маленькому ребёнку, и ах, вот оно, понимание. — Не пользуйся этим.

Так вот как эгоистичен Питер в этой истории.

— Возможно, Питер понимает самого себя чуть больше, чем ты думаешь, и поэтому не говорит мне ничего, — она ударила наповал, довольная, что попала прямо в ту точку, которая была самой настоящей правдой. Мёртвые родители. Мёртвый дядя. Мёртвый Старк. Он хотел кого-то живого и родного по крови рядом. Это нормально. — Я говорила тебе не давить на него. К тому же, моё согласие на секс никогда не означало согласие на беременность.

Они сдадут анализы, узнают, как и что с ней, и тогда, только тогда, они будут принимать любое решение, которое возможно в их ситуации.

— Сумасшедшая, — Нед безобидно прошептал, и Мишель подумала, что было бы слишком в такой ситуации сказать «спасибо», поэтому промолчала.

Она пришла домой, сделала ещё один стакан чая и достала старый графический планшет, чихнув от всей пыли, которая скопилась на нём (она не собиралась осквернять свой любимый постоянный гаджет этим срамом). Подключила к буку, открыла палёный фотошоп и быстро нашла фотографии того самого Б, у которого клыки не доросли, чтобы точить на них.

Возможно, только возможно, она мастерски умела подделывать видео. Вполне вероятно, что на порнохабе было некоторые видео, которые требовали, чтобы улыбчивое лицо Бреда и его голос были в них. Через час ей показалось это слишком простым и слишком палевным, особенно из-за неменявшегося угла света на лице.

Тогда, после сделанного эссе и задач по тригонометрии, она нашла его в Тиндере под фейковым именем и с настоящим лицом. Через два часа переписки и полчаса секстинга, у неё оказалась фотка его члена — справедливости ради, комната убрана, ногти подстрижены и не грязные, но размер был так себе, особенно из-за отсутствия объектов рядом, что выдавало его — он не хотел, чтобы она понимала реальный размер, сравнивая, — а после отправленного левого видео одного из аккаунтов (у неё было около десятка чужих сломанных страничек) у неё появилось настоящее порно.

Ну как. Подрочил с лицом на камеру.

Она сомневалась пять минут, прежде чем скинуть это Питеру, потому что тот мог быть Человеком-пауком сейчас в патруле или просто разговаривать с Мэй, но она сделала это.

Затем она предложила Б встретиться после занятий, на что тот радостно согласился.

Мишель рассмеялась этой святой наивности.

Следующий день был весёлым. Она наблюдала из-за угла, как Питер, полный смущения и радости на лице, подошёл к Б с телефоном в руке, тут же открывая то самое свежее видео с отключенными наушниками и полной громкостью.

Что же, она знала лучше. Нельзя доверять такие вещи Питеру.

Они ударились с Недом кулаками, сдерживая смех, глядя, как разбирались между собой эти двое. Даже смущенный Питер мог выглядеть угрожающе, потому что вся эта сверхсила и бицепсы, вау, делали своё дело, несмотря на лицо милого щеночка. Парень Б, по идее, отстал от них, но ЭмДжей всё равно сохранила себе копию на флэшке с мизерной памятью, чтобы оставались приятные воспоминания о глубоко испуганном взгляде и нервном смехе отрицания, когда красные пятна стали покрывать щёки. Прекрасная картина.

Возможно, она могла бы загрузить это в интернет, чтобы заработать немного денег.  
(Ладно, она не собиралась и правда рушить этому мудаку жизнь, просто небольшой соблазн, о котором она будет периодически вспоминать).

Осмотр прошёл как в тумане.

Она помнила остриё иглы, которое впилось в кожу, но на вене не осталось и следа. Она уверена, что кровь брал у неё сам Питер — тот на удивление хорошо обращался с медицинским оборудованием, — потому что тёплые грубые пальцы на коже были приятными.

От самого профессора Халка пахло фисташками и, возможно, марихуаной, но в этом она уверена не была. Он был большим и очень зелёным, что, ха, неудивительно, но также чересчур мягким для всей силы, которой обладало его тело. Очки были смешными (она промолчала).

Питер рядом краснел от неумелых подколов, и она точно успокаивающе положила ему руку на спину, будто это он тут был беременным, а не она. Питеру надо быть немного грубее. В конце концов, у него-то была хоть какая-то сексуальная жизнь, в отличие от большого зелёного монстра рядом с ними.

— Ты спокойна для такой ситуации, — профессор Халк посмотрел на неё с неловкой улыбкой, и она пожала плечами, ложась на холодный медицинский стол в тех же джинсах и футболке, в которых пришла, потому что, ну, технологии. Даже раздеваться уже не надо.

— Я достаточно переживаю в своей жизни, — она уставилась на Питера, который возился с её кровью, добавляя реагенты и… там была центрифуга? Боже, как муторно.

Даже сквозь футболку холод металла просачивался, заставляя желать обнять себя или хотя бы поёжиться. Проблема была не в холоде, проблема была в ней.

Она смотрела на точную копию своего тела в воздухе, поворачивая её в разные стороны — кстати, её сердце находилось чуть левее, чем должно было, но в пределах нормы, — удивляясь, что на самом деле могла бы сделать подобная аппаратура в больницах и госпиталях.

— Ну, это определённо не внематочная беременность, если говорить о немедленных рисках смерти, — он повернул её тело для неё так, будто это был какой-то очередной чертёж оружия; она вздрогнула. — Однако рубец, который есть вот тут, — он увеличил своими большими пальцами то самое место, куда она должна смотреть, — не сможет растянуться в нужный момент. Однако мы можем легко его удалить, даже не вспарывая тебе живот.

Ух ты. То ли это отвратительный медицинский юмор, то ли просто отвратительный Халк. В любом случае, фу.

— Если застанешь Стрэнджа и не боишься магии, операцию может провести даже он. Кстати, Доктор Стрэндж бывший нейрохирург, так что это два в одном, — он ещё задумчиво повертел её сердечно-сосудистую систему, а затем скелет, рассматривая структуру костей таза. — Если говорить о балансе веществ, то тут уже всё сложнее. Анализы будут готовы на следующей неделе, и я смогу сказать точнее, что мы сможем сделать, чтобы не произошло отторжение. Также есть чуть повышенный уровень радиации, что может повлиять на твою кровь, но это правда не смертельно. Возможно, немного поболят мышцы или голова.

Мишель смотрела на свои руки, и белые точки ладоней танцевали перед глазами, когда она размышляла.

— А что по поводу аборта?

Когда такая груда мышц замирает на месте от каких-то эмоций, это смотрится как-то гротескно по сравнению с обычным человеком. Она успела несколько раз стукнуть ногой по ножке стола, прежде чем Халк ответил ей.

— Это действительно более безопасный путь для тебя. Хотя я не уверен, как твоё тело может отреагировать на химические препараты, — он нахмурился, переходя на свой собственный планшет, явно рассчитывая какие-то данные. — У меня будут данные по крови плюс скан, так что это всё, что нужно, — он на секунду замолчал, хмурясь всё больше, и Мишель было достаточно информации.

В этом не было ничего такого.

— Даже если ты решишься на аборт, рубец всё ещё можно будет удалить, — он снова попытался улыбнуться, но честно, это было провально. У человека буквально всё на лице написано. — И в этом случае… если противопоказания к таблеткам будут слишком велики, тебе придётся обратиться в официальное учреждение.

Она знала, что Халк и Питер не были особенно близки. Паркер всегда восхищался трудами доктора Беннера, однако у них не было времени, проведённого вместе, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. Но сейчас Мстители были раздроблены. Без Старка и Капитана они не имели основы, на которой могли бы держаться вместе, не было костяка.

Мишель читала по взгляду, что Халк видел Питера надеждой на единство.

Старк для Мстителей не был денежным мешком или тем, кто делал технологии этого мира. Он был тем, кто приносил реальность команде и объединял их под одной крышей, потому что хотел видеть всех вместе. ЭмДжей посмотрела на Питера, такого увлечённого, записывавшего явно не лучшие данные и тут же подбиравшего элемент, чтобы сделать баланс в формуле, которая выводилась одновременно с опытом. Она могла видеть его в белом халате и с бейджем главного учёного фирмы. Она могла видеть его в смокинге и с приветливой улыбкой на губах, сжимавшего протянутые руки врагов так, что хрустели бы чужие суставы. Она уже видела, как он собирал героев улиц вместе, чтобы бороться с отвратительными вещами.

Эти видения перед глазами преследовали её до самого дома, пока Питер не поцеловал её в щёку на прощанье, крепко сжав за запястье, будто боясь отпустить. Мило.

— Что бы тебе ни сказал профессор Халк, не слушай его. Я минимум три раза слышал историю от разных людей о том, как он гордился тем, что принимал роды, пока был в бегах в Индии и других странах. Типа, знаешь, по старинке, с горячей водой и тряпками.

Он добился от неё, чего хотел: она улыбнулась, легко вывернув руку и переплетая их пальцы, наконец воспринимая, что ей говорили.

— Я знаю, что у каждого свои способы образумить глупых подростков.

— Я посижу завтра с Морган, — Питер улыбнулся ей, и она прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. — Не теряй. Обещаю быть в школе в понедельник.

Так Питер сбежал на все выходные от неё. Не то чтобы она могла винить парня — будь её воля, сбежала бы от самой себя.

Вот только она оказалась запертой в пыльной квартире в одиночестве. Одинокая купюра на столе и записка подразумевали, что она могла бы сходить в магазин и купить что-то полезное, но её хватило только на китайскую еду на вынос. Даже мать бежала от неё.

Вечер заняли домашняя работа — небольшое исследование по теме инцеста и совпадения общих рецессивных генов разных болячек, их биолог точно оценит, — и несколько сезонов реалити-шоу, когда не нужно напрягать мозг, когда ты ешь курицу в кисло-сладком соусе. Мишель ни о чём не думала. Ни о чём не беспокоилась. Ленивый конец дня, немного переписки с Питером.

Мама пришла раньше, чем предполагалось, — был получен осуждающий взгляд за растянутые спортивные штаны и грязную футболку, когда она доедала остатки ужина на кухне, — усталая и разбитая, кажется, практически буквально. Мишель могла видеть паутину морщин, которая была не только в уголках глаз, а по всему лицу. Но больше всего выдавали руки: с выступавшими венами и дряблой кожей, с желтоватыми мозолями.

— Плохой день? — она учтиво спросила, протягивая картонную коробку с едой, которую взяли без возражений.

— Мой босс козёл, вот и всё, — мама фыркнула, облокотившись на столешницу, и Мишель на секунду почудилось, что это всё как раньше. — Как твой?

ЭмДжей приложила усилия, чтобы продолжить ковыряться палочками для еды в остатках риса. Она открыла рот, чтобы рассказать, что теперь у неё была фотография с профессором Халком, что она в смятении и хочет совета, что не понимает, что правильно и что не вызвало бы сожалений, но небольшой укол боли в животе заставил её захлопнуть рот и буквально прикусить язык. Мама посмотрела на неё со смешинками во взгляде, тут же наливая стакан воды, чтобы дочь сплюнула кровь и прополоскала рот.

— Боже, тебе надо быть внимательнее. Надо было всё-таки ставить брекеты в детстве.

Мишель тут же закатила глаза, ещё раз полоща рот и ощущая жжение с правой стороны языка.

— Всё как обычно. Сделала домашку, небольшой проект. Собираюсь читать.

— Я уже слышала, что тебе это не очень интересно, но тебе правда пора завести парня. Поверь, жизнь тут же запестрит чем-то кроме домашней работы, — мама погладила её по голове, забирая стакан. — Давай я сделаю тебе чай с мятой.

ЭмДжей помнила, как рассказывала маме о Питере ещё до того, как рассыпалась. О том, какой он неловкий и умный себе не во благо, ориентируясь в пространстве и ситуации быстрее, чем она сама. И когда они начали встречаться, тоже говорила. И когда перед поездкой пыталась вытрясти из неё хоть что-то, желая её развеселить, рассказывала, какой её парень неуклюжий, пытаясь подобрать значение цветов, не желая дарить ей ничего не значивший букет, и в итоге она сама подарила ему три подсолнуха.

Мишель вдохнула, выдохнула и заткнулась.

Утро нового дня встретило её дождём. Она заставила себя пробежаться по выбранным колледжам ещё раз, смотря на программу Гарварда и возможности стажировки, думая, что могла упустить, просто желая снова получить больше тепла и заботы. В середине дня, после третьего прочтения того, что она могла бы писать статьи для Таймс в случае просто хорошей учёбы, Питер прислал ей фотографию Морган, которая улыбалась от уха до уха, несмотря на муку и шоколад в волосах.

Питер даже не умел готовить нормально. ЭмДжей надеялась, что они не сильно спалили кухню.

Она крутилась на стуле и пила третью чашку чая, когда написала Халку, что хотела бы удалить рубец и даже не против магии. В конце концов, пока это бесплатно, почему бы это не сделать?

Чёрт, во что Питер превратил её жизнь? Она просто занималась классом искусства в одиночестве, а вот она уже переписывалась с Халком.

Они назначили встречу через две недели, и ей также сказали, что, к сожалению, медикаментозный аборт не подходил ей ни в каком случае, что она и так понимала раньше. Вакуум не был таким уж плохим вариантом. Мишель вынашивала эту мысль ещё полдня, пока нужда сосредоточиться на маленькой микросхеме для робота не вынудила её очистить мозг.

Поясница и шея болели от неудобной позы, и она подогнула ногу под себя, поправив сползавшие штаны, прежде чем заметить неудобное горячее скольжение между ног и посмотреть на слегка испачканную руку.

Испачканную в крови.

Мишель ухмыльнулась, оторвав взгляд от пальцев, плюнув на них и вытерев о футболку, и отложила все инструменты подальше от себя, резко выдыхая.

Она узнала о своей беременности неделю назад. Сколько она вообще носила в себе этот сгусток клеток? Три недели? Четыре? Две?

Чёрт, она даже месяц не смогла продержаться. Даже не успела решить, что действительно не хочет их, прежде чем они не прижились в её организме.

ЭмДжей хмыкнула. В конце концов, бесплодие — это бесплодие.

В итоге единственное, что она сделала, — это приклеила прокладку на чистые трусы, вытерла ноги влажными салфетками, приняла ибупрофен и легла спать до конца дня. В понедельник она не пошла в школу. Во вторник тоже, в этот раз заделав волосы в пучок на голове. Не было сил отвечать на смс. Не было сил отвечать на звонки. Не было желания, если честно.

Будь она менее апатичной, она закрыла бы окно, но потолок такой прекрасный в своих анархических трещинах, так что она правда не удивилась, увидев Питера даже без костюма, залезавшего в её окно.

Вся соль в том, что, когда она лишь мельком увидела выражение лица Питера, она поняла, что он понял.  
(Там было такое облегчение).

Они молчали минут десять, просто сидя рядом друг с другом и дыша. Когда Питер открыл рот, чтобы спросить, она правда хотела, чтобы молчание продолжалось.

— Просто ради интереса, — он повертел кружку в руке, пряча взгляд за собственной отросшей чёлкой, — ты что-нибудь решила?

Она резко села на кровати, поморщившись от стрельнувшей боли в пояснице. Ей не надо было думать, чтобы признать очевидные вещи.

— Я знаю, что это глупо и неразумно, но… — она посмотрела на него несмело, желая, чтобы волосы скрыли её глаза. — Ты так много терял, снова и снова, и мне не хватает папы. Твоя рана от Старка свежая, и у меня бесплодие. Возможно, только возможно, ты бы не подставлялся под пули, потому что знаешь, каково терять отца, — она замолкла на секунду. — Чёрт, я прекрасно знаю, что это тупо. Я просто не знаю, что бы на самом деле делала.

— Хэй, всё хорошо, — он взял её за руку, другую руку кладя на её шею и заставляя смотреть её ему в глаза. — Я люблю тебя.

В ответ она впилась ногтями в ладонь, соскребая кожу.

— Я знаю это.

— Ты ни в чём не виновата.

Возможно, она пила слишком много чая. Возможно, она неправильно сидела и много стрессовала. А возможно, причина в грёбанном бесплодии.

— Я знаю это.

— И тебе нужно идти в настоящую больницу.

— Уж это, — в этот раз она посмотрела на него по-настоящему, пытаясь передать всю идиотичность ситуации, — я точно знаю.

В тридцать медики SI говорят ей, что у них нет шансов даже с ЭКО. Она смотрит на Питера, его шрамы — и на свои тоже, — и думает, что это к лучшему.

Она счастлива.


End file.
